


When in Roam

by Rjjoson5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjjoson5/pseuds/Rjjoson5
Summary: Dean and Cas work through a tough spot, Gabriel and Sam find each other, Bobby and Ellen find peace, and Jo and Charlie are as happy as can be. Nothing Can go wrong, right?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"What the hell happened out there, Dean?! You almost got us killed!," Cas yelled at the older Winchester. Dean gritted his teeth. He hated having to explain himself to anyone, including Cas.

"I almost had Abaddon is what happened! If you hadn't stopped me-," Dean started, but was cut off.

"If I hadn't stopped you, you would most likely be dead! Charlie and Jo were down, Gabriel and Sam were having difficulty defending them while I was on a goose chase after your sorry ass!,"

"Well sorry, maybe you should've gone back with everyone else! I was handling it!,"

"You call almost getting each of us killed, 'handling it'?," 

"Yes! If you have a problem with that then-," Dean was cut off again, but by Sam.

"Cas is right, Dean. You went too far this time. Charlie and Jo were injured and Gabriel and I had difficulty defending ourselves. If Cas hadn't sent us back before he got to you, we could've died in there. Is that what you want? To get everyone we love killed?," Sam reasoned, hoping to get through to his brother. It worked, slightly. Dean grumbled, knowing that they were right. He was way off the railings this time. 

"Whatever. I'm heading out.," he grumbled. Cas and Sam both flinched as the door slam shut. Sam sighed as Cas felt worried.

"I don't recognize Dean anymore. Before, he would drop everything to make sure Charlie or Jo were alright. Now, he's like a cold-blooded machine.," 

"I agree. But without the mark, the first blade is useless against Abaddon.,"

"So what? We could find another way, a way where no one dies or gets hurt.," 

"What choice do we have? She can't be maimed, burned, or exiled. We've run out of options here Sam.," Cas and Sam exchanged a few words against each other, before realizing they were not alone. Charlie coughed to make her presence known. They both looked at the redhead.

"You're both right and both wrong at the same time, guys. Without the mark we can't kill Abaddon, but with that, Dean is changing from family man to dead soldier.," Charlie voiced. 

"We can't exactly save Dean and kill Abaddon at the same time. We have to take things as they progress into larger problems. First Abaddon, then we will find a cure for Dean.," she assured the two men. They stood in silence not knowing what to do.

"Anywhoo, Sam where are the needle and thread for sutures. JoJo is still out cold and I would like to fix her up before having to drug her.," 

"Oh! Right, this way.," Sam replied, slipping out of the silence, leaving Cas in the hall. _He's changing right in front of us and we can't do a damned thing._ Cas thought.

\---

Dean drove the Impala out about 20 miles before pulling over. He hopped out of the car and threw up. He felt sick to his stomach. He shouldn't have reacted that way to them, especially Cas. He didn't deserve to be treated like that. But he just can't help it. He isn't feeling well enough to talk to Sammy or Cas, but maybe he can a least make one thing right. He contacted Charlie. It rang about 3 times before she picked up.

"Hey dude, where'd you go?," a cheery voice said through the line. 

"Needed to get out. Clear my head.," he huffed. This was a bad idea.

"Hey Charlie about earlier.," he started.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. If anything was to blame it was that stupid mark and Crowley. To make you feel better, once Abaddon is caput, how 'bout we find a way to lose the mark, aye?," Charlie's over concerned voice bled through. He could practically hear the upcoming lecture from Jo.

"Yeah, thanks.,"

"No prob. And since you're out, can you grab dinner? You know what we want and maybe a slushie for me?," Dean shook his head, chuckling to himself.

"Alright kiddo. You take care, I'll be back soon.," 

"Okie doke, peace bitch.," and with that, Charlie ended the call. Dean chuckled again at Charlie's nickname for the brothers. He breathed in again for a few minutes before getting back in the car and heading for a diner close by.

\---

"Hey Ms. Harvelle. I just wanted to let you know that JoJo is fixed up and Dean is grabbing dinner. Can you let Bobby know?," Charlie asked with a lopsided smile. Ellen chuckled.

"Of course dear, and it's Ellen hon. No need for formalities, we're family.," Ellen mused. Charlie and Jo became a thing almost immediately. Ellen trusted Charlie and loved her like a second daughter as Jo has taken an immediate liking for another girl in the household. 

"Alright Ms. Ellen. Make sure Bobby washes up, you know how Dean gets.," Charlie called over her shoulder. Ellen chuckled. _Very polite that girl._ She thought to herself. She walked towards Bobby's library, where he was always found. He's sitting at his desk, looming over some old text. She knocked twice on the doorframe. He didn't even bother to look up to see who had disturbed him.

"Almost done Elle, gimme 5 minutes.," he grumbled. Ellen shook her head and walked inside. She grasped the book off the desk and closed it shut. Only then did Bobby look at her. 

"Dean should be back soon and you need to wash up. Afterwards, I might just give you your book back.," she teased. She knew how Bobby can be about not having his books. Bobby sighed big and heavy. 

"Fine, but next time tell the idjit that dinner at the table every night is exhausting.," he grumbled. She chuckled before saying something over her shoulder.

"You say it is, but you always seem to enjoy it Bobs.," she teased, using her nickname for him. He smirked at the woman's tenacity. _She's the only one with the guts to question me and she's damn good at it too._ He thought to himself. He chuckled about when they first got there. She cleaned everything within an hour. Looked like a normal house again too. He 'bout exploded, but she sat him right down, handed him whiskey, and threatened that if he got anything dirty after cleaning that he would get couch duty. She wasn't lying though. It was nice to sit around a table and seem like a normal family with normal lives. 

\---

Cas found himself wandering throughout the house before taking a seat at the dining room table. Something felt off to him and it was unsettling. It wasn't too long ago that they Defeated Dick Roman either, so that may be it. But something still felt off. Ever since Dean got the mark from Cain, he's gotten excessively aggressive, and not the protectingly aggressive they have come to know and understand. This was like unleashing a rabid dog out of its cage. He must've been staring cause it took him a minute to realize Gabriel waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Baby bro? You in there?," he joked. Cas blinked twice and turned to face the archangel.

"Ah, you are awake. Thought you went into some heeby geeby trance like state and would have to drag you upstairs to Deano's room.," the angel joked, again. Cas rolled his eyes in annoyance as Gabriel seems to sense his unease.

"What? You scared for your boyfriend being out there alone?," he mused. Cas glared at Gabriel who held his hands up in mock surrender. 

"Ok ok, no need to get your wings in a twist.,"

"My wings are not in a twist. If they were, I would know because it would hurt.," Gabriel chuckled at how Cas would take things too literal at times. 

"Not literally. Just, What's up? Something seems to be bothering you?," 

"Dean is bothering me. Ever since the mark, he's been different.,"

"Of course. That mark is practically a curse and turns things to evil. Remember that it was a mark from Lucifer.," 

"I know. But Dean is changing and we don't know what to do. And I've been having this lingering feeling that something is gonna happen.," Cas explains.

"No need to worry. Dean is one of the best out there. I mean the brothers have died and come back multiple times and saved our asses a few times as well. If they can get through that, they can get through this.," 

"I understand. I jus feel unsettled by all of it.,"

"Don't worry too much. Dean will pull through as he always does. Just calm down.," Gabriel replied. Cas nodded as Gabriel stood up.

"I'm gonna find moose and see what he thinks of this. You'll be ok?," Cas nodded as the older angel left. Cas was able to convince himself that Dean was going to be alright and go back to the Dean they all once knew. But the feeling that something was going to happen was still lingering in the air. Something just felt out of place. 


	2. Tired of getting screwed over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's grabbing dinner and an unexpected guest, Cas seeks for assistance, Jo's up, and Sam is Sam.

_"You idiot! Did you believe you can ever remove the mark? This mark is for eternity!" Cain exclaims._

_"You can never let it go. Nor the power that it holds. You must be a baffoon if you actually believe you can undo what you've become. Please. Just accept your fate already. You know you love the power it gives you.," his voice echoes._

_"Give in.,"_

_"Give in.,"_

_"Give in.,"_

_"Give in.,"_ Cain echoed. Dean was too wrapped up in his head he didn't see the register lady snapping her fingers in his face.

"Excuse me? Sir? Are you alright? Sir?!," Dean blinked a couple times, registering what's going on. He looks up to face her. 

"Hmm? Oh y-yes. I-I'm fine.," he stuttered. She looked at him, eyes scanning over him in concern. He smiled meekly and grabbed the food and left. Once he was outside, he let out a breath. In, out. In, out. He repeated the process until he has calmed down. He didn't notice the woman from earlier had followed him out. She tapped his shoulder which startled him to reach for his gun. Luckily, he didn't pull it out from his jacket after realizing who it was. 

"Ah, sorry sir. You just forgot your change.," she said, extending her hand with the money. He nodded took the money.

"Ah, thanks. I guess I'm out of it today, huh?," he asked, winking at her. She chuckled. 

"Mhm. Well good to see you're well enough to be a charmer.," she mused. 

"Well, what can I say. I'm quite the charmer.,"

"Is that so?,"

"Yes ma'am, and I believe I can make it worth your while.," She chuckled, again. She patted his shoulder.

"No thanks. I have work and you have to go before your food gets cold.," she said turning back towards the diner

"Alright, raincheck?," he said with a smirk. 

"Sure pretty boy. Come back whenever you can.," 

"Wait, I didn't catch name.," he called after her. She stopped mid-way through the door. 

"Ask for Cassity. Available Monday through Friday, 9:00 p.m. to 11:00.," and with that she disappeared into the diner, serving some other people. Dean wolf-whistled and got in the car. _Cassity huh? This'll be fun._ He thought to himself. He dug out his phone and called Charlie.

"Dean, where's the food?," Charlie said. 

"What no hello, hi, or something to acknowledge I called.," 

"Nope. I'm hungry and so is everyone else. Did you grab my slushie?,"

"Yes I grabbed you a slushie. And I think I scored a date.," he mused. She squealed. 

"Yay! Get home soon so we can talk. If you blow out with her, can I have a shot?," Dean chuckled at her. 

"Sure, Charlie. If she doesn't like me, she'll enjoy you.," he replied. Another squeal.

"Ok ok, I'll be home soon. Give me about 10-20 minutes and I will give you all the gory details.," he added.

"Okie doke. Get here soon or we may resort to eating Sam first. He's the biggest.," Charlie joked. 

"Ok. Don't eat anyone just yet, see ya Charlie.," 

"Sayonara, bitch.," 

"Sayonara.," with that he ended the call and started up the car.

\---

Charlie pulled the phone from her ear and went up to Jo's room. Jo was leaning against the headboard and reading To Kill a Mockingbird, again. 

"Heya JoJo. Dean should be home soon. Should I help you downstairs?," 

"Just gimme a sec. I'm almost done.," Charlie walked up and pulled the book from her hands with a fast swipe.

"To be or not to be, that is the question.," she joked, using a gruffer voice. Jo laughed as she tried to grab her book back. Charlie held it above her head, laughing. Jo jumped and grabbed the book, but instead of landing on her feet she ended up landing on top of Charlie. They landed with a nice thump. 

"Ow. This is what you get for being mean.," 

"Oh yeah? Cause the view is kinda nice from where I'm from.," Charlie teased. Jo went pink and got up.

"Really got to make someone flustered?," 

"Yes. It's in my nature. I'm like Dean in that sense.," 

"Yeah you are. I swear that you guys are siblings from different mothers. He's just a bit more of a brute.,"

"Uh huh.," 

"So, Dean got another one night stand?," 

"What do you think? The guy's a walking chick magnet. But he did say that if it didn't work out that I have a shot.," Jo smiled, but felt remorse. She just wanted Charlie to herself. They weren't together or anything. Well, I guess they're more of fuck buddies when they need to let off some steam. But that's it. But it felt wrong having to share Charlie. 

"Sound great. Maybe this one'll stick around.," 

"Maybe, but with our lifestyle I would prefer it if the girl was already a hunter. I don't want anyone to get hurt.,"

"Always the sentimental one. Now, we should head down for food.," 

"Okie doke.," Charlie replied as she set the book down. Charlie skipped out the door, full of energy. Jo watched her go and sighed once she was alone. Charlie peeked her head back in.

"You coming?," she asked. Jo stood up startled.

"Y-yeah, on my way.," she stuttered. Charlie nodded and Jo listened to the small thumps getting lighter the farther she goes. Jo stands up and bounces down the stairs after Charlie. She finds everyone at the table, looking distraught. She looks around and Charlie seems just as confused.

"Guys, what's going on? Where's Dean?," Jo asked. Sam licked his lips and looked up at her from the chair. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"What's going on? You guys are freaking me out.," Jo asked again.

"Dean has been captured.," Cas says, quietly. Charlie's eyes widen as Jo gasps. Cas pulled out his phone and placed it on the table. He played a voicemail.

 _"Hello hunters. Men of Letters. I'm guessing by the sound of my voice you can guess who I am.,"_ the voice mused. 

"Abaddon.," Charlie whispered.

 _"Now, I don't have long so I'll keep it short. You want to see your friend again, you bring me the blade. My safety is ensured, so no traps. You fail to get me the blade, Dean dies. You trick me and hold me hostage, he dies. You do anything to try and rescue him, he dies. You have 48 hours. Good luck my lovelies.,"_ the message ended. The room was silent. Jo noticed Sam grinding his jaw and clenching and unclenching his fists. 

"What're we gonna do?," Charlie asked. Sam shook his head.

"You heard her. We do anything, Dean dies. The only thing we can do is give her the blade.," Sam replies. 

"You idjit, no! We give her the blade we're left defenseless. We don't even know if she actually has Dean or not, and if she does, which is a big if, how do we know our safety of ensured. That's a risk we can't take.," Bobby argues.

"But what else can we do! If we try to rescue him, he dies. We do the bargain anyway, but trap her, he dies. Our hands are tied, what can we do?," Sam exclaims. 

"You guys are angels, can't you guys just blast through and get Dean back?," Ellen says towards Cas and Gabriel. 

"We are unsure of their numbers. Even if we are able to get through, we don't know how many there are. We may be outnumbered there with no cover. Plus we don't know where to even start looking. She could have hidden him anywhere.," Cas explained.

"But we don't know if we don't try.," Gabriel protested.

"With Dean's life?! That is a risk that we cannot take. What if it were one of the others? Would we take that risk? No, we would not. And if Dean were here, he would not even think to risk any of your lives, nor even think of it as an option.," Cas retorted. The room fell silent. Cas was right. They all knew it. 

"But Dean, isn't Dean anymore. The mark, changed him. Now he would want us to do anything we can to stop Abaddon at any risk. He wouldn't care if he died as long as Abaddon was stopped.," Gabriel said, quietly. Sam whipped his head towards Gabriel and almost tackled him if Jo hadn't stepped in to hold him back.

"You take that back!," he said, pointing a finger towards him. 

"Hey, hey, calm down. Infighting won't help, and that's exactly what she wants. If we want to get Dean back, we may have to do as she says.," Jo said. Gabriel crosses his hands over his chest and leans back. Charlie glares at him and cocks her head towards Sam, telling him to apologize. Gabriel sighed.

"Sorry moose. I shouldn't have said that. Dean has saved our asses more times than I can remember at times. If we want to save him, we got to stop fighting.," Gabriel admitted. Sam sighed. 

"It's ok, Gabe. But we're sitting ducks if we stay here and Dean's as good as dead if we don't do something.," 

"We have the blade. Maybe we can make a convincing enough replica to buy us time.," Bobby suggested.

"No, Abaddon would know. Cain almost used the blade on her countless of times. She would know if something was wrong.," Cas countered. That's when his phone beeped on the table. 

_'I know you may be scheming something, so a demon take on a hacker meat suit. We can see and hear everything that goes on through your devices. And a little something to set you on track.'_ A photo popped up. It showed Dean chained up, hands above his head, feet barely touching the ground. He's a bloody mess. Face is bruised and swelling, while there are cuts on his shirt where he must've been tortured. Jo gasps as she looks away, Charlie covering her mouth in stunned silence. Bobby is speechless as Sam walks out of the room. Gabriel and Cas are the only two who are staring straight at the photo. Gabriel notices Cas tensing, the longer he looks at it. Ellen grabs the phone.

"You don't mind if I destroy this do you?," she asks. Cas shakes his head. She puts it on a cutting board and grabs the meat hammer. She holds it up above her head and swings down, shattering it in the process. She does this two more times before she stops and throws the phone away.

"At least we know she has Dean.," she says, calmly. Gabriel smiled internally at the woman's intriguing personality. Ellen walked out after Sam. Afterwards, everyone left into their own personal way of coping. Cas was the only one left at the table. He leans his elbows on the table with his hands clasped together. He sighed. _Please Dean. Stay safe. We'll save you, even if we have to save you from yourself._ He thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and leave comments on how to improve the story.


	3. Who's torturing who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's caught by Abaddon, but he's putting up more of a fight than Abaddon originally thought. So is Abaddon torturing Dean or is Dean torturing Abaddon?

Dean's driving the Impala back to Bobby's house. He has the food seated to his right, the smell is infuriating. _I just want one fry._ He told himself, while reaching for the bag. He stopped himself and scolded himself for not waiting till he got home. He was still focussed on his inner conflict that he didn't realize that he was being followed. It wasn't till he was rammed from the back, that he noticed something was off. 

"Aye! I'm driving here!.," he yelled. The car was completely black and he couldn't see the driver through the windshield. He growled at the fact that he didn't realize this sooner. He swung the car around, zig-zagging so that he can lose the nasty bugger. But his assailant was persistent, and was still on his ass through the whole way. 

"Damn it.," he growled. _Who's this asshole? What beef does he have with me?_ He thought. He tried to hit the gas, but it was too late. While the car behind him was chasing him, another car was lying in wait to ram him from the side in an alleyway. _They were leading me here the whole time?!_ Dean thought when he tried to swerve the car. The second car caught the tail of the Impala and it sent Dean spinning. The car spun out of control till it hit a tree. Dean looked up groggily. He touched his head. When he pulled his hand back, there was blood. _I'm bleeding?_ He thought, before he blacked out. 

\---

Dean awoke to a sharp pain in his side. He screamed in agony. His arms were restrained above his head and it made the pain much worse. _Dislocated shoulders? Great._ He thought.

"Ah, you're awake. I thought you were dead for a minute. Glad you're not though, now you'll wish you were.," a voice cooed. Dean blinked a few times, but everything was blurry. _Shit, I must've gotten a concussion._ He thought to himself. That's when a hand grabbed his face. It wasn't long before he recognized red hair. 

"Abaddon. What does the queen of bitches want?," Dean replied, sarcastically. Dean felt something cold scrape across his face before he felt it draw blood. 

"Oh nothing. A little victim to torture and the blade is all. But you know the best bit? The victim we just happened to catch was one Dean Winchester. A thorn in my side I have been itching to remove.," 

"Then why haven't you disposed of me already. I was out cold. It would've been over.,"

"Now now, that's no fun. I think I'll torture you for a bit just for the mere fun of it. To have a descendent of Cain writher in pain because of me is so fulfilling. And once I'm done, you'll flinch at my name and I'll send you back to your 'family' so broken that they'll never be able to find all the shards.," she whispered in his ear. Dean tensed as he felt her hands graze his body. He didn't like it when she touched him. He didn't _want_ her to touch him. He heard her chuckle. 

"You know, if you weren't a pain in the ass. I might've captured you and used you to my own expense of pleasure.," she said as she slipped her hands under his shirt. 

"Hmm, you are as handsome as they say. I wonder what tricks you have up your sleeve after you've seduced as many women as you have.," she cooed. Dean squirmed each time her fingers lingered on his skin. He felt her nail drag along his abdomen. Hard enough to cut. After what seemed like hours, she grew tired. 

"Someone get me my tools. I think I can get something out of this one.," she called to her minions. Once they returned, they had a cart of tools similar to those in Alistair's care. Dean became frightened. The time he spent with Alistair was not only torture but also a scarring he has trouble to forget. To forget all that he has done, is something that seems impossible. Abaddon picked up a scalpel. When she saw Dean flinch, she smiled.

"You're human which makes torturing you that much easier, you know. I just have to dig deep enough with something sharp, rather than all the things we could do in Hell to those who are disobedient. This won't be as fun, but I am in the presence of one of Alistair's pupils. If you're anything like that old bat, it will be that more enjoyable when you break.," Dean tried to make himself small, but everything hurt. Every part of him hurt to move, much less try and speak. _I can't go through that again._ He pleaded in his mind. _Cas, buddy if you're out there, help me. Please!_ He pleaded in his mind. Abaddon smirked as she sauntered closer with the scalpel. She made her first incision on his left forearm. 

"Now, where are your friends?," she asked, sweetly. Dean spit in her face. She wiped it off. She grabbed his forearm and dug her thumb into the incision. He grunted and screamed the deeper she went. When she backed off, she licked the blood off her thumb. Dean breathed heavy.

"I am going to ask again. Where are your little hunter family?," Dean again spit at her. She growled as she grabbed his face again. 

"You think this is a game?! This is going to be the worst few days of your life!.," she screamed at him. He chuckled.

"Please. Alistair was more intimidating. At least he was not so talkative. This bores me.," he replies, meekly. She growled as she dropped her grasp. She turned on her heel, but then spun around and punched Dean in the ribs. He grunted. It hurt more than it should have. _The crash probably broke a few ribs._ He thought. She hit him again, repeatedly. Each time focussing where he was injured. Once she was done, Dean hung his head and coughed up blood. He didn't have the energy to look at her annoyingly happy face at the mess she made of him. 

"I'll be back in an hour. Don't go anywhere.," she teased. Dean stayed silent as the door slammed shut behind her. _If any angels are listening. I am begging you to help me._ He thought. He looked around as best as he could and that's when he noticed the enochian symbols around the cell. _No angels are going to hear me with this stuff._ He thought. He felt himself lose some hope. Best he could do was to probably wait it out.

\---

Cas was still alone at the dining table when everyone had left a little while ago to find a way to save Dean. He sighed. _You better survive through this you bastard. I don't think I'll be able to hold it together if you aren't here to help me._ He pleaded. 

"If you're praying don't. It won't help us.," a voice said behind him. Cas spun around to find Gabriel had wandered back. Gabriel took the seat beside Cas.

"If any angels listen in and find out Dean's captured, they won't help. Or they'll save him to torture him to get you to go back to them. They only serve themselves, not caring who they have to hurt to make sure that everyone's loyal. Dean cares about you too much. He'd rather die than give you up, you know that right?," the older angel questioned him. Cas looked at him in disbelief.

"If he cares, why does he always argue about whether I help or not?," Cas asked Gabriel. Gabriel sighed, shaking his head.

"You two are fit for each other if you're too dumb to realize this.," Cas cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"He doesn't want you to get hurt. Ever since you became human and all of a sudden got your grace back, he's afraid of losing you. Out of everyone who's here, who has been loyal to you even when you were flawed? Who does he talk to openly about his emotions? Who does he rely on the most?," Gabriel questioned. Cas looked away as he remembered how Dean would be around him. 

"You mean so much to him, Castiel. You're just too much of an idiot to realize. Sam trusts you to take care of him in case he ever dies or worst. So does everyone else. They know that if they don't make it, that they can rely on you to keep Deano together when they're gone. To be fair, you've lived longer than most of the people they know and when you die you just sorta come back.," Cas nodded. He knew this. Whenever Dean needed to talk, Cas was there. Even Sam has to force it out at times. What he doesn't understand is why Gabriel is telling him things he already knew.

"I understand Gabriel. I really do. But I am confused as to why you're telling me.," the younger angel responded. Gabriel had a mental face palm. _He isn't getting it, is he?_ He thought, sighing. 

"Do you care about him?," Cas nodded.

"Like a lot?," another nod.

"Do you love him?," Cas shook his head. 

"What does this have to do about love? Dean is like my family. Of course I would care and love him. But don't understand where this is going.," Cas replied. Gabriel had another mental face palm. _He really isn't getting it. Either he is the world's idiotest of idiots or he's gay for Dean without knowing it._ Gabriel thought. Before Gabriel could question any further, Charlie busted through.

"Guys, I think I have something.," she said. Cas and Gabriel got up and followed Charlie to the other room. Charlie grabbed Cas and waited till Gabriel was out of earshot. 

"What is it Charlie? I thought you had something to show us?," Cas asked her.

"Sorry, but I had to ask. Do you know what Gabriel was trying to imply?," Cas shook his head.

"No. You interrupted us before he could try and explain.," 

"You know how I like girls right, instead of guys?," Cas nodded his head.

"What Gabe is trying to say is, do you love Dean as a boyfriend or significant other?," Charlie replied. Cas froze. _Do I love Dean like that? What does he think of me? I always thought we were close but..._ Charlie snapped her fingers at Cas's face. 

"Dude, you ok?," Cas shook himself out of it.

"Ah, yes. I apologize for spacing out, But I don't think I am able to answer that question.," 

"Why not?," 

"Because I do not know the answer for myself.," Cas replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and leave comments on how to improve the story.


	4. Cameras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie was able to find their little intruder and found out something troubling.

"What do you mean you don't know?! You're around the guy 24/7 and you just don't know?!," Charlie exclaimed. Cas shrugged. 

"I may be around him constantly, but only because he relies on me. We've gotten used to being in close proximity since Purgatory. We only were able to rely on ourselves along with Benny when we were stuck. I always thought that it didn't mean much and it was an old habit that I can't get rid of. In the end, he always needed and relied on me so I thought that maybe sticking by his side would be the best choice.," Cas replied, blankly. Charlie shook her head in disapproval 

"Dude? Really? That's the best excuse you could come up with?," another shrug. Charlie sighed as Gabriel poked his head through the doorframe. 

"You gonna show us something or?," Gabriel started. 

"Yeah yeah, come on.," she said as she walked by. Gabriel looked at Cas who simply shrugged again. They followed her into her make-shift computer room.

"When Aba-bitch started talking about a hacker who got into our stuff, I did some digging of my own. My stuff doesn't run on your guy's server or system so they didn't get into my tech. So when I dug into the server I found our little friend and now I hacked into them without them even realizing.," Charlie announced, proudly. The angels looked at her curiously, and obviously confused by what she means. Charlie groaned at them. 

"They said that they were able to monitor us through our tech, right? So now, I can see them through their tech. I also was able to hijack their hacker so that we are now able to plan in secret. Genius, right?," Charlie asked. Gabriel understood, faster than Cas.

"That is actually great. Now we are making them play by our rules. We now own the playing field and we can even the score.," Gabriel replied. Charlie nodded in excitement. 

"I haven't been able to find a location, but I believe I could give us a 5-10 mile radius.," she said turning back to her computer. 

"I'll let Sam and the others know to get ready. Charlie keep trying to find something that we can use against Abaddon and her worshippers.," Gabriel commanded. 

"Aye aye, captain.," Charlie said, saluting. Cas started to leave as he had no idea what just happened, but Charlie held him back.

"Hey Cas, can you come here?," she asked. Cas sauntered over to the computer screen. 

"I didn't want to upset Gabriel with this or anyone else, but I thought you should know. The photo was taken at an odd angle, which I've only seen through security cameras. I checked over everything and sure enough, they had cameras. I was able to get into the one watching Dean and I don't think you'll like what you see.," she says as she pulled up the feed. Cas looked over her shoulder intently. The camera had a view of Dean within the cell. It was dark and seemingly damp, but Cas could make out the enochian symbols on the walls. _No wonder I couldn't hear him. They most likely put up an interference symbol so that we won't hear his pleas._ Cas thought. He watched as Abaddon came into view. 

"My my, you are a troubling thing. Why don't you just succumb to the pain. Just tell us what we want to know, and you're free.," Abaddon said, sweetly. It made Cas want to puke if he could. 

"Like I'd ever give up my family to you, you bitch.," Dean replied, solemnly. Cas smiled. _Even in the darkest of times, he defends us._ He thought. Abaddons face scrunched to a sneer. 

"Please, like they care about you. You think they're your family, you're just the muscle that does the grunt work. They don't care if you live or die. You're nothing to them.," she sneered. Dean stayed silent. Cas almost thought that he believed her. 

"Like you care? They may not care, but as long as I do, it doesn't matter. They are people who've made me who I am. And if you're just gonna try and sweet talk it outta me, then you are sorely mistaken.," Dean replied. Abaddon growled and hit him square in the face. Dean spit out blood. But he grinned at her. 

"Is that all you've got?," he teased. She hit him again in the abdomen, again in the neck. She slammed her forearm into his shoulder blade which led to a scream of pain and a loud snap. 

"Oops. I think I broke your shoulder. Sorry.," she mused. He looked up at her a spit in her face. She growled and grasped his face. 

"You think you're so high and mighty, don't you? Might I remind you that I am a knight of Hell!.," she screeched. Dean nodded.

"Yes I know. But who's the one Cain gave the mark to?," he said, grinning. She backed off and walked over to a cart. She grabbed a knife and stabbed him in his side. Cas gripped the edge of the table till his knuckles were white. Dean coughed up more blood as he tried to get over the shock of what happened.

"Yes, he did give it to you. But you are a mortal man who has no idea what he's doing. While I am a demon who's been alive for more than a thousand years. Chew on that.," she whispered in his ear before she pulled the knife out and left the cell, slamming the door in the process. Cas rubbed his jaw. Charlie noticed his hands shaking. Eyes wide with fear and rage. She reached out and grasped his free hand. He looked at her skeptically. 

"Don't blame yourself for this. We couldn't predict the future. But I can promise that we'll be able to get Dean back, safe and sound.," she said, cheerily. Cas gave her a small nod in acknowledgement. He left shortly after, mumbling to himself. Charle watched the silhouette of Cas's back shrink smaller as he went deeper into the house. Jo came in after Charlie lost sight of Cas and switched the screen so Jo won't see. 

"Hey Charlie. How's it going? Gabriel filled Bobby, Mom, and I about what you found. Now he's trying to find Sam.," Jo said pointing back with her thumb. 

"It's going pretty good. Cas seems out of it, but I think I can get us close enough for a rescue.,"

"Are we sure we should try and risk it? You heard Abaddon.," 

"I know, but they won't know that we're inside yet. I just need more time.," 

"Ok ok. Anyways, I came in here to talk to you about something.," 

"Yeah, what is it?," Jo looked at Charlie and thought about what she was going to say. She practiced in front of her mirror a dozen of times, but now she can't remember how to start. She thought about what they were about to do.

"Never mind. I'll tell you after we get back.," she decided. Charlie looked at her and tried to reach out, but Jo left quickly. _Well that was weird._ She thought as she looked back at the screen in front of her. After Jo left, she darted to the kitchen. She grabbed a beer and downed a long sip.

"What was that?," a voice said behind her. She turned around to to find Bobby. 

"Jeez Bobby, don't sneak up on people.," Jo snapped.

"Well don't snap at me, ya idjit. I saw the little scene that went down. You like that girl, don't you?," Bobby asked. Jo nodded.

"Well tell her. Before it's too late.," 

"We have one shot at getting Dean back. I can't let emotions cloud her judgement at this time. We all need to think with clear heads.,"

"And if you don't make it out?," 

"You don't know that.," 

"I never got the chance to have kids of my own with my wife before I had to gut her with my own two hands. You gotta tell her eventually. Or you'll regret it.," Bobby said. Jo nodded. Bobby scooped her into a hug and patted her back. He held her by the shoulders and looked at her. 

"You got an amazing girl in there who's pinning for ya. Lets make it worth both your whiles?," Bobby asked. Jo nodded. Bobby left Jo in silence. When Bobby got into the hall, he found Ellen leaning against the wall. 

"Ellen.,"

"Hey Bobs. Maybe you should listen to your own advice.," 

"What do you mean?," Bobby asked. Ellen rolled her eyes and strolled up to him. She looked him dead in the eye. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down. Before Bobby could get his wits about him, they were kissing. Bobby didn't know what to do at first, but then got his hands and arms to wrap around Ellens waist. Ellen slung her free arm around his neck. Meanwhile, Gabe found Sam in the library. 

"Thought I'd find you here, Moose.," the Trickster said. Sam looked up, then back down at his book.

"Don't have time right now Gabe. I need to find someway to help Dean.," Sam replied. Gabriel walked to Sam. He snatched the book from the younger Winchester. 

"Hey!," Sam exclaimed. Gabriel waved it in front of his face, teasingly. 

"You need a break.," 

"No, I don't.," 

"Everyone needs to sleep sometime.," 

"Not until we rescue my brother.," 

"Then no book.," Gabriel stated. Sam groaned.

"I don't have time for your tricks today, Gabe. Dean needs help.," Sam replied, reaching for the book. Gabriel held it out of his reach, at least while he was still in the chair. 

"No no. No book, until you take a break.," 

"I can't.," Sam retorted standing up. He easily towered Gabriel and grabbed the book. Gabriel didn't release it from his grasp easily. Gabriel easily overpowered Sam in many ways. Strength was one of them. 

"Gabriel c'mon. Just relinquish the book.,"

"No can do.,"

"Why not?," 

"Because you're overworking yourself. Dean always said you were stubborn about research stuff. You need to sleep.," 

"I'm fine!," Sam exclaimed, pulling harder on the book. Gabriel stared at him dead in the eye. 

"You're not fine.," Gabriel said, dropping the book. Sam stumbled backwards from pulling so hard. 

"Anyone with eyes can see you're not ok.," Gabriel said, quietly. Sam huffed in annoyance. 

"I don't need your pity. I'm fine.," Sam said. Gabriel walked up to Sam and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He pulled him down so that they were face to face. 

"I am not pitying you! I'm worried about you! We all are. You haven't been 'fine' since Dean got captured.," Gabriel exclaimed. 

"I will never pity you, or think less of what you are. You are nothing if not a good man. Anyone who has met you, knows that. So stop being so god damn stubborn and let someone take care of you!.," Gabriel stated. Gabriel released his grip on Sam's shirt. He turned on his heel. When Gabriel was halfway out the door he turned to face Sam.

"Get some rest. Charlie can find out Dean's location in a 5-10 mile radius. You'll need your energy.," he said, blankly. Before he was able to leave, Sam grabbed his arm. Sam spun Gabriel around to face him. Once Sam had him looking at him, he leaned down and pecked Gabriel's lips. It was short, barely a touch, but it excited Gabriel nonetheless. Before Sam pulled away too far, Gabriel pulled him back down. Sam let the kiss linger on longer than before. _He deserves this._ Sam thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and leave comments on how to improve the story.


	5. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean can't take the pain anymore. The mark takes things into its own hands. We have a location.

Screams can be heard in every corridor of the building. The tension erupts. Didn't think he could give up. Dean feels the control over his body weakens each time Abaddon wants to play. He feels the mark trying to take over his mind and body. He can't keep going. He feels his mind slipping. _Cas. I'm sorry._ He thought. He lets himself slip. 

"Dean, Dean, Dean. No dying on me yet.," she draws. Dean lifts his head at her. He feels nothing. The pain has ceased like there never was a pain, to begin with. 

"Abaddon. Come back to play? I am so bored with this little game. Maybe we can agree.," he said, as his eyes turned to a charcoal black. Abaddon smirks. 

"I knew you would come out to play if I kept poking.," Abaddon sneered. 

"And here I am. Now, what do you want Aba-bitch?" Dean asks. Abaddon chuckled. 

"That's new. Where'd you come up with that?" 

"What do you want? I'm getting bored.,"

"Feisty. But, that's what the mark is. Nothing but a bag of anger, sarcasm, and oh yeah, total bitchiness.," Abaddon sneered. Dean chuckled.

"Well, there's more where that came from sweetheart. Just take off these little cuffs and we can take over this wretched piece of shit they call a planet.," Dean offered. Abaddon thought it over. She nodded towards her henchmen and they released him. He popped his shoulder back into place and rubbed the rough patches that the cuffs caused. 

"Thanks.," he said, dryly. 

"Well, let us get down to business. Partner.," she smirked. 

\---

"Cas! Hey, buddy, wake up.," Sam said as he shook the angel into consciousness.

"Huh, what? What happened?" he groaned. 

"You were out of it. Seriously, passed out in the hall outside Dean's door. What happened to you?" 

"Funny story. I found a liquor store, and I drank it.," Cas said, chuckling. 

"Again Cas? Really?" Sam replied. Cas groaned. 

"I needed answers but I couldn't find them. I was frustrated, and I needed an out.," 

"Answers to what?" 

"Nothing.," he lied. Sam noticed. How could he not? He lies 24/7, but he didn't question it. 

"Ok. If you need anything or anyone to talk to, I may not be of much help but Charlie is a great listener.," Sam offered.

"No. I'm fine. We just need to get Dean back in one piece.," he huffed.

"We need you to save your strength. We can't rescue him at only half power.," Sam said, softly. Cas nodded as he tried to stand up. He groaned and cupped his head.

"Hey, hey. Slow down. You drank a liquor store. Of course, you'll have a massive hangover.," 

"Hand up?" the angel asked. Sam helped Cas to his feet while slinging an arm around him. Once Sam was certain Cas was steady, he led the angel to Dean's room. After he laid Cas down, he explained what was going to happen.

"Hey Cas, we're going to wake you up later. We'll hit Abaddon at night when she least expects it. We'll need you to be better by then if we're going to save Dean.," Sam said to him softly. Cas nodded before falling back to sleep. Sam left some pain meds and a glass of water. _He'll need those when he wakes up._ He thought. Sam entered Charlie's computer room to find her passed out on the desk. A cup of coffee is untouched. Sam nudged her arm. 

"Charlie? Time to wake up.," Sam said softly. Charlie groaned. 

"5 more minutes, mom.," 

"Uh, Charlie. I'm not your mom.," Sam replied. Charlie snorted before her eyes went wide. She sprung up. 

"I-I w-wasn't sleeping! I w-was resting my eyes!" Charlie exclaimed. Sam laughed at her. 

"Calm down. First, drink your coffee. Then we can chat.," Sam replied. Charlie nodded as she downed her drink quickly. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve. 

"So, what's happening?" Charlie asked. 

"Cas's out for the count after drinking a liquor store, Ellen and Bobby are nowhere to be found, and we still have no plan of attack. So far, pretty shitty.," 

"Wait, back up. Cas drank an entire liquor store? Like all the contents?" Charlie asked. Sam nodded. 

"Wow. I remember that happening in the books, but I thought the author was just exaggerating. Wow. A whole liquor store.," Charlie mumbled to herself. 

"Well, I just came to check up on you and see how far you've progressed.," 

"Well. I think that I can lighten your spirits.," Charlie replies. She pulls up a map on her laptop. There was a red circle around a section of land. 

"I finally have some good news. I was able to pinpoint where Dean was at the diner and judging from the back roads that he loves to take, and getting a signal from Aba-bitches phone. I was able to get a 5-mile radius as to the location of their hideout.," Charlie said proudly. 

"Charlie! You are a fucking genius!" Sam exclaims. He grabs her a pulls her into a hug. 

"Woah. Don't thank me just yet. We still have to actually save Dean.," Charlie replies. 

"I know. But this has been the break we've been waiting for.," Sam says. 

"I'll let everyone know to get in here. We have a rescue to prepare for.," Sam adds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and leave comments on how to improve the story. (If the beginning seems familiar, I used lyrics from a song by Set It Off and I made differently but kept the rhythm the same.)


	6. What's the plan? We do have a plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide to storm in without a plan. That'll go great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for inconsistent postings, I have been dealing with some problems that concern my health mentally and physically. I will try harder to be able to end this fanfic. Also so you won't have to suffer with my terrible writing, lol.

"Your plan is to what?!" Bobby exclaimed. Sam backed away slowly. 

"Sorry Sam, but he's right. Going in guns blazing seems a bit out of control. We are still unsure of their exact location.," Jo argued. 

"But we're wasting time. The time that Dean doesn't have.," Sam replies.

"I agree. We have an idea of how Abaddon thinks so we can get a good idea of where they'll be. As for the plan, it's something that we've done before on much less and we're still standing.," Ellen says. 

"Yeah, but how many times have we gotten injured or lost someone in the process? It's a risk that we can't take and Dean wouldn't want us to risk it. Even if we save him, losing someone in the process will do more harm than good to him. We all know how he feels about himself and how he takes all the responsibility. He's too hard on himself and cares too much at times. But that's what makes him our "leader".," Charlie intervenes. 

"We're wasting time talking about this you know. We can split up, cover more ground and still be able to protect each other. It will be stealthy if we're in smaller numbers as well.," Gabriel says. 

"And what if a group gets captured? Then Abaddon will have more leverage on us to hand over the blade. And if she has to, she will kill and in front of Dean to prove her point. Dean is a great soldier, but he breaks when it comes to family. We're all he has, and if he has to watch any one of us die trying to save him. It may just ruin him forever.," Jo exclaimed. They all quieted down. Jo was right. If Dean has to watch anyone die, he'll feel like it was on him. Like it was his fault. 

"You all make valid points. So we just have to go with the obvious.," a voice said. They turned to find Cas in the doorway. 

"Hey, shouldn't you be resting?" Gabriel asked. Cas waved it off. 

"I'm fine. Plus, I couldn't sleep with all the racket.," Cas replied. 

"Getting back on track, what's the obvious Castiel?" Ellen asks. Cas faces her.

"We hand over the blade.," he replies. bluntly.

"You want to what?! Handing over our one chance at defeating Abaddon is the stupidest thing I've heard! And for what? To save someone who believes he's nothing but a worthless pile of shit? Half the time I worry that he'll break under the pressure and just commit suicide. But you're willing to risk the one chance we got at stopping Abaddon over a human...," Gabriel started. 

"YET HOW MANY TIMES HAS HE SAVED YOUR ASS!" Cas yelled. Gabriel backed down. 

"HOW MANY TIMES HAS HE GIVEN UP SOMETHING JUST TO MAKE SURE WE ALL COME HOME! HE HAS GIVEN UP PRACTICALLY EVERYTHING JUST SO THAT EACH AND EVERY ONE OF US CAN LIVE ANOTHER DAY! HOW MANY TIMES HAS HE DIED FOR US! FOR ALL OF US! HE HAS BEEN TO HELL AND BACK TO SAVE SAM! HE CAME UP WITH A PLAN TO SAVE ELLEN AND JO WHEN IT SEEMED HOPELESS! HE DESERVES MORE CREDIT THAN WE'VE EVER GIVEN HIM! YOU KNOW WHY HE BELIEVES HE'S WORTHLESS? BECAUSE THAT'S HOW HE FEELS. HE FEELS THAT WE'RE WORTH MORE THAN HIS OWN LIFE. A LIFE THAT MAY I REMIND YOU, HE HAS GIVEN UP SO THAT WE CAN HAVE A SEMBLANCE OF HAPPINESS IN WHAT WE DO! SO STOP GIVING UP BEFORE YOU ALL HAVE EVEN TRIED!" Cas yelled. Once he stopped, he saw the sadness in their eyes. He was right. They all were so wrapped up in themselves that they never saw how Dean was caving. He always said he was fine and everyone believed him. They never tried to get him to open up. Dean kept all of his emotions in check just so that everyone's safe. They never thought that the mark had such an adverse effect on him before. Now they realized how blind they were. 

"Cas..," Sam said as he reached for the angel. Cas backed away. 

"Sorry, I need air.," he said quickly before leaving. They listened to his footsteps get quieter, the farther he got. They all winced slightly when the door closed softly. They were expecting a loud bang, but the fact that it closed almost silently made the guilt even worse. 

"Castiel was right. We should've seen what Dean was going through.," Jo said quietly. 

"Nobody else saw it. I know, I've never seen Dean open up to anyone without having to be nagged on constantly. But with Cas, he's an open book. We all should feel a bit ashamed at the fact that Cas seemed to be the only one there for him.," Sam added. 

"But know what do we do? I mean, Cas has a point, that giving the blade back seems to be the best option.," Gabriel said. Then Bobby had an idea.

"But what if we didn't.," he started. Everyone was confused.

"What do you mean?" Ellen asked. 

"I mean, Gabriel's plan was solid and a very smart one at that. We just don't have the numbers.," Bobby explained. 

"But what if we did. Some people owe me a few favors, and we do have a lot of friends in good places.," Bobby added. 

"You're not suggesting?" Charlie started. 

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting. We gather all the hunters we know. All that is willing and we gather a hunter army. I'm sure the lot of us have a bone to pick with demons. Knowing Dean, he probably picked up a few friends along the way as well. Some monster friends, that is.," Bobby said. 

"I'll Call Benny and Meg.," Sam replied. 

"I know Jody is willing to bash a few heads in, she and I bonded, mother to mother. As a cop, she can also bring us more ammunition.," Ellen stated.

"I'll contact the hunters I've met over the years.," Jo adds.

"I'll contact everyone else.," Charlie says. 

"Looks like we have a plan.," Gabriel says. 

"We do. But just in case, we'll have a team carry the blade with them. We don't know all of Abaddon's tricks.," Sam warned. 

"It's a start. Now, who wants to tell Mr. Angel-Grumpy Pants?" Bobby grumbled. 

"I've got it. Castiel and I bond over Dean a lot. Mostly over his stupidity at times. He'll also want a friend at this time. Dean meant something to Cas, something that we've purposefully turned a blind eye to. They have gotten considerably closer than we may have thought.," Charlie explains. They nod, as Charlie exits the room.

"About that as well. Are we sure that they aren't secretly dating or whatnot? Cause that was some protective boyfriend shit that just happened.," Gabriel joked. Sam smacked his arm. 

"What I'm just saying.," Gabriel teased. Sam groaned. 

"Charlie's right. They have gotten closer. Maybe some secret affair or something?" Jo added. 

"Nope, I'm out. I don't have enough alcohol to start talking about those two idjits.," Bobby said, leaving. Ellen chuckled.

"Those two aren't dating. If so, Sam would've preached it from the roof. Their heads are still stuck up in their asses to even realize it.," Ellen says. They all laughed. Ellen was right about them being dense. 

\---

"So, are you ready?" Abaddon asks. Dean nods. 

"I know how they think. They'll bring back up, but they'll still bring the blade. We won't need to even capture them. Just torture me and they'll hand it over like a dong bone. Then we'll hit them where it hurts.," Dean says. Abaddon smirks. 

"I like it when you're on our side. We have the upper hand, especially when they don't realize what you've become.," She sneers.

"Something they definitely despise.," Dean says. He turns to face her, his eyes going black. 

"Something they might just never expect. And something, that'll be their demise.," He says. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and leave comments on how to improve the story


	7. Demons, it's always demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel hears of their plan, he argues about taking the blade with them just in case. They have to fight, for Dean, and fight Dean.

Gabriel and Sam lay unconscious against the walls of the cell. Benny laid bloodied, clutching his side from the blood seeping through. Dean had pinned Cas down and was hitting him non-stop. Once in the stomach, twice in the face, another in the side. He didn’t let up. 

“Dean, stop. Please. This isn’t you!” Cas said as he grabbed Dean’s shirt. He smirked at him. 

“But it is Castiel.,” He said as his eyes went black. Cas shuddered at the use of his full name. 

“Don’t you call me that.,” he muttered. 

“Why not? I’m still Dean. Just different.,” Dean replied. Cas shook his head. 

“No, you’re not. You’re not Dean. Not our Dean.,” Cas coughed. 

“But I am. I’m the Dean who just stopped caring. Or maybe that’s what you’re scared of. That your ‘Dean’ just stopped caring. Stopped caring about Sam, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Gabriel, but most of all, you. That ‘Dean’ stopped caring about you, his angel. His saving grace. But let me tell you a secret.,” Dean said leaning closer. 

“He never gave a damn about you.,” he whispered, smirking as his eyes went black. 

“And he never will.,” he said as he hit him in the jaw. 

\---

_ 12 hours earlier _

“Cas, listen to me. We’re not giving up.,” Charlie pleaded. 

“But you are. You have. I’m not going to sit around and listen to how you guys have given up. I’m going to try and find him.,” Cas interrupted. 

“And if you can’t? What if you’re captured? Will, it help Dean’s case that you’re captured and tortured in front of him while he’s on the sideline, unable to do anything to help you.,” Charlie said. Cas stopped on the steps of the porch. She’s right. He can’t help if he’s captured and will do more harm than good in this scenario. 

“Then what do you propose? Give them the blade and ‘hope’ they let us leave. I know I suggested it, but it’s still risky.,” Cas replied. 

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you we have a-,” Charlie started. A car pulled up to the house. Once it stopped two figures stepped out. Cas slipped out his angel blade just in case. Charlie reached for the gun in her pants. 

“Well well, Clarence. If I knew the lugnut would mess you up this bad I would’ve just kept you for myself.,” a familiar voice said. Cas smiled as he realized who it was. 

“Meg. It’s good to see you.,” he said as he walked up for a hug. 

“You too, Clarence. Well time to save prince charming, right?” Meg said as she hugged him. Cas gave her a blank stare. 

“You know what we’re here for, right?” she asked him. 

“No. I don’t even know the other person.,” Cas said. 

“Well, that’s kinda hurtful, Castiel. I thought my boys would’ve told you about me.,” the other figure said. As she stepped into view, Cas understood who she was. 

“You must be Jody Mills. Pleasure.,” Cas said, extending his hand. She waved it off. 

“We’re family, we hug.,” she said as she enveloped him into her arms. Cas nodded, as he complied with the gesture. 

“Dean would go on and on about you, ya know.,” she said releasing him. Cas gave her a puzzled look. 

“He would?” he asked. She nodded enthusiastically. 

“Oh of course. To be honest that boy talks so highly of you. He never said your name or full name at least. It was either Cas or his angel. I had to hear it from blondie over there.,” Jody replied, pointing at Meg. Cas smiled softly at that. Dean’s angel. He liked that. 

“I thought you would’ve told him the plan by now.,” Meg said to Charlie. Charlie groaned.

“You and me both. I mean sure he hangs around Dean a lot, that’s how he has learned to be human pretty much, but to have almost all of his characteristics by heart. That takes the peach. You’re sure when you were around them that they weren’t a thing?” Charlie joked. Meg shook her head. 

“Nope, it’s like beating a dead horse. Dead as a doorknob and twice as dumb and oblivious. Don’t get me wrong, they’re both highly intelligent people but when it comes to emotional standards. Things can get, confusingly frustrating.,” Meg says. 

“You know I can still hear you.,” Cas says looking at them. 

“We know. We’re just tired of how far your heads are up in your asses. I mean, really Clarence. You weren’t as dense with me.,” Meg stated. Cas glared at her before Jody intervened. 

“Alright, play nice children. We have a Winchester to save.,” Jody said. 

“Let’s talk inside.,” Charlie said as she nodded towards the house. Meg hung back with Cas as Charlie and Jody led upfront. 

“Mothers. I swear that woman is dangerous when you hurt one of her babies. I should know. She gave that mom look after I told her who I was. She honestly scared me for a second, but she’s hot when she’s angry.,” Meg whispered. Cas chuckled. 

“Must you jest around her. She may hear.,” he replied. She punched in the arm. 

“Mean Clarence. That’s just mean.,” Meg said. Cas chuckled some more as it brought up some good memories. 

“And I still don’t know who Clarence is.,” he said smiling. Meg scoffed as she shook her head. 

“You’ll know. Eventually.,” she said and with that, they were inside the house. 

\---

A couple of hours have passed since Meg and Jody arrived. Hugs and greeting were exchanged once inside. A few more hunters have gathered around. Then they started discussing how they would search for Dean. 

“It’s still 5-10 miles. That’s a lot of ground to cover.,” Claire said. 

“Which is why we split up. We think with the people who’ve gathered should be enough to make 5 teams of 5. We cover each other. The main purpose of this is stealth. We’re not trying to start a fight, but rather avoid one at all costs.,” Sam replies. 

“But even if we split up, 5-10 miles is still a lot. And to not get caught by demons will make this a bit harder.,” Eileen adds. 

“But that’s where he comes in.,” Bobby says. As they mumble in confusion, a knock comes from the window. Sam opens it up as Benny steps through. 

“Whew, sorry I took so long. Had an old vamp rivalry I had to deal with.,” Benny says as he steps through. 

“Good to have you here, Benny.,” Sam says as he extends his hand. 

“No need. Dean saved my ass from purgatory, only fair to save him from some demon scum.,” Benny says. He looks around the room and realizes that they’re hunters. 

“Uh guys, this is Benny. A vampire Dean saved-,” Sam started.

“Saved from purgatory. We all heard the story when Dean first turned up after Dick’s fall. We may not like monsters, but we’re here to help a friend. We’ll work with him until Dean’s safe, then we go our separate ways.,” Asa finishes. Benny nods as whispers spread through the room. 

“Well, back to what Bobby said. We have a trace, which is why we brought in Benny.,” Sam continues. 

“Benny will pretty much sniff out Dean while the rest of you cover the surrounding areas in case they find a way to trick us and get us farther than we want to be.,” Ellen adds. Nods ripple through the crowd. 

“You all understand what we’re doing, now we split up. Let’s see, Claire you’ll be with Jody, Eileen, Garth, and Alex taking the west. Asa, Charlie, Bobby, Donna, Rufus, you’ll take the east. Walt, Roy, Jesse, Cesar, and Lily, you’ll take the north. Gabriel, Cas, Benny, and I will take on the center area. Are we clear on our orders.,” Sam commands. Nods ripple. 

“Alright. Get whatever ammunition you need from Donna and Jody then suit up. We’ll leave in an hour.,” Bobby adds as everyone disperses. Sam turns to Benny.

“Sorry for not telling you about the other hunters. We needed you to come and I wasn’t sure if you would when you find out that we’re working with hunters.,” Sam reasoned. Benny waved it off. 

“I know. Dean told me about you in purgatory. How sharp your mind is and how you can come up with a plan of action in very limited time. I know you from your brother and I know that you do things for the right reasons. So don’t apologize to me. Let’s just save Dean.,” Benny says. Sam nods as Benny wanders to the kitchen. 

“That was a beautiful speech, Sammy.,” Meg said as she leaned on the doorframe. Sam looked up, not noticing her presence. 

“Thanks, Meg. I don’t know though. We may be walking into a trap.,” Sam replied. Meg shrugged. 

“Knowing demons, yeah, it’s a trap. But hey, we’re still going right?” Meg asked him. Sam nodded in response. 

“Hey, when you split us up into teams, you forgot me. Who am I going with?” she asked. 

“You’ll be with us. I just didn’t want to discourage the others that a vampire AND a demon are going to rescue Dean. Knowing Claire, she is probably complaining that she isn’t with us.,” Sam explained. Meg nodded. 

“You kept your promise. I’ll keep mine.,” Meg said. Sam looked at her confused. 

“What promise?” 

“You protected my unicorn. I’ll help him get his back.,” Meg said smiling sweetly. That’s when it hit Sam like a wrecking ball. Meg liked Cas but she gave him to Dean. She saw that what Cas was feeling for Dean was what she was feeling for him, but she still let him go. Even when it seemed like Crowley was going to kill her, she still asked for Cas to be protected even when she was gone. As Meg turned to leave Sam gripped her wrist. 

“What you did for them. Thank you. What you did, was able to do more for both of them than anyone else ever could.,” Sam said. Meg smirked. 

“But Dean still got himself in trouble. He made my unicorn worry. If I knew Dean would make him crazy, I would’ve kept him for myself. What I did for them was a selfish act. Because I knew that an angel could never love a demon, at least not really. I would’ve made him happy, but not the way Dean does. I did it so that he can experience what I never had.,” Meg said, and with that, she disappeared into the crowd. 

“I’m not a fan of demons, but what she did was pretty damn good.,” Jo said watching her go. Sam nodded.

“Yeah. She keeps surprising me at times. Before we were enemies, but now. I think it’s kinda sad, that she gave up the man she loved because he loved someone else.,” Sam replied. 

“But hey, they may not have gotten together, they sure have been through the wringer together. They would do anything for each other. And I know that in your mind, in case you die you need someone to look out for Dean. Cas wouldn’t be able to fill your place, but it would make it more bearable. The pain.,” Jo said. 

“Yeah. But I don’t want to sit around talking about what if’s. It’s the here and now that’s important.,” Sam replies. Jo nods. 

“That, and the fact that Gabe grew some balls to kiss you.,” Jo added. Sam whipped his head to face her. She simply shrugged. 

“I saw you guys while I was passing through the hall. No big deal. Dean got an angel, and now, you do to.,” Jo added. She walked away, leaving a confused giant in her wake. 

\---

Abaddon walks into Dean’s old cell.  _ He asked to speak to me in private, so where is he?  _ She thought. That when she was pinned against the wall. She groaned at the sudden pain jolting from her body. She looks at her attacker. 

“Dean. We’re on the same side, though demons will be demons we both want the same thing.,” she said calmly. 

“Do we? Cause I think we have two different agendas.,” Dean replied. He pushed his forearm harder into her neck. Abaddon sharply inhaled some air as her throat was seeming to close. For a minute, Abaddon thought Dean was going to kill her before he let her go. She gasped for air as she dropped to the floor, Dean looming over her. 

“We _both_ want the blade in your hands, Dean. I don’t understand why you would believe I would turn on you.,” Abaddon coughed as she stood up. When she did so, she was thrown back against the wall by an invisible force. Dean walked up to her and leaned in close. 

“I may be a demon now, but don’t believe that I’m dumb. I know your game and I’ll be watching your every move. Remember that I’m not human. Not anymore. I’m your worst nightmare.,” he whispered. Abaddon felt shivers run down her spine and her blood run cold. The only other person who had an effect on her like that was Cain. Dean walked away from Abaddon as she struggled to get free. Once he got to the doorway he stopped and she dropped from the wall. 

“I see why Cain chose you to be his successor.,” she said. He turned his head slightly.

“A bundle of rage and anger, from a being who can only be satiated by blood. You’re nothing but a cold-blooded killer. And you’ll lose everyone you love, you know why? Because you’ll be the one to kill them.,” she sneers. Dean saunters off in silence, her words weighing heavy. 

\---

The hunters hopped out of their vehicles as they pulled up to the estimated location. 

“Alright, you have your orders. We’re here for a search and rescue, not a fight. We get in and get out as quickly and quietly as possible. Don’t fire unless fired at and stay with your group. Power in numbers. Ok, move!” Sam commanded. Everyone split up and went their separate ways. Meg, Benny, Cas, and Gabriel stayed behind as they were the last group. 

“Alright Benny, do your thing.,” Sam said as he handed him a bloody rag. Sam used it to clean Dean up after a bar tussle a few nights prior. He could almost hear his brother say  _ “I almost had them, Sammy. You should’ve let me finish them. They had it coming.,”  _ He would complain about Sam having to stop the fight. How they deserved getting their asses handed to them even if it was 5 to 1. The two of them could’ve taken them like it was any other Tuesday. Benny sniffed the rag as he tried to get a trace. He handed the rag back to Sam as his eyes turned a faint red. 

“I got him. He’s close. Bloody but alive.,” Benny said, starting to walk off. They followed his lead as he led them through the abandoned warehouse. It was a corridor after another corridor after another. This place was bigger than it seemed from the outside and a lot more confusing to navigate through. Sam held the demon blade in hand just in case there were guards. Cas and Gabriel were both armed with their angel blades as Meg ‘borrowed’ one from Bobby. Benny had his pistol loaded and ready in his back pocket for an easy distraction to getaway. Cas hand the first blade in a pocket of his coat if the need arose for them to hand it over. 

“Are we getting close? Cause it smells like burning flesh in here.,” Gabriel whined. 

“That’s demons for you. Always with the burning. Try imagining what Hell was like. Yeesh.,” Meg shuddered. 

“We’re getting close but something doesn’t feel right.,” Benny noted. 

“You’re right. If they were holding a prisoner then where are the guards? Shouldn’t we also be hearing the welcome party of tortured screams?” Cas added. 

“Too late now, we’re in too deep. If we turn back now we may lose them.,” Sam replied. 

“And if they were never here in the first place? And we were tricked and he’s already dead?” Gabriel asked. Sam didn’t want to answer that question. He won’t lose his brother, not again. 

“No time to go over what-ifs now. For now, just focus on either finding Dean alive or at least his body for a proper hunter’s funeral.,” Benny said, speaking up. He looked over at Sam’s expression as relief filled his eyes. He wouldn’t have been able to answer that question. They walked for what felt like hours, before coming up to the cellblock. They each took a peek in each cell. Sam tensed as each cell was bloodier than the one before it and seemingly getting worse. 

“How many prisoners did they torture? I can smell blood from what seems like years ago.,” Benny asked. 

“This was one of the larger corporations when demons needed information. It was also where we broke a person’s will so that we could take over their meatsuit.,” Meg replied. 

“That seems a bit-,” Gabriel started. 

“Hostile? Of course, it was. A person’s will that was strong like Dean, for example, won’t give up easily and the stronger the will, the stronger the body. If the body was strong, demons could use it for eons before our true forms would burn it from the inside out. We’re a parasite. One that loves a good internal fight. If the person keeps fighting, they live longer in our care. It was dirty but necessary.,” Meg interrupted. Sam shook his head as the smell was getting to him. 

“Well hello.,” a voice said behind them. They turned to see Abaddon smiling wickedly at them. 

“Nice to see you could join the party. And you brought the infamous traitor as a gift basket, you shouldn’t have.,” she cooed. 

“Cut the crap. Where’s Dean?” Sam asked. Abaddon raised her hand to her chest and scoffed in mock pain. 

“You’ve wounded me, Sam. After everything, we’ve been through. But that’s one of the better aspects of you. Straight to the point. I will lead you to your precious Dean Winchester. Though be warned, he may in pretty bad shape.,” she said coyly. They followed her through odd corridors that lead deeper into the abandoned building. They reached an opening that seemed particularly big compared to the other parts of the building. In the center of the circular room, Dean on his knees, bloodied, bruised and in chains. 

“Don’t the chains seem to be overdoing it?” Gabriel asked. 

“Nothing is ‘overdoing’ if the Winchesters are involved.,” Abaddon replied. Sam pushed his way to the front to get a better view. The light didn’t reach his eyes, but it seemed that he was unconscious. 

“Ok enough games. Hand over Dean before we gank your asses.,” Sam growled. Gabriel grabbed his arm. He can’t lose his temper, not when they’re this close. 

“We had a deal. The blade for Dean. Plain and simple.,” Abaddon mused. Sam breathed hard through his nose, trying to not lose his temper. He turns to Cas.

“Cas, we gotta do it.,” he whispered. Cas shook his head. 

“Cas come on.,” Sam pleaded. Cas grunted his disapproval but gave Sam the blade anyways. Sam started walking towards Abaddon before she stopped him. 

“Ah ah. Give us your weapons first. We may have a deal, but I’m just ensuring that we’re safe in this transaction.,” Abaddon said. She nodded towards a demon to take their weapons. They each gave the weapons that they had on themselves. Sam sighed discontentedly and started to walk towards Abaddon. She reached out for the blade. Sam gave it to her reluctantly and backed away. 

“Your turn. Release Dean.,” Sam growled. Abaddon smiled. 

“With pleasure.,” she replied. They were ready for the worst to happen. But nothing did. Happen that is. She simply removed the chains and had him up on his feet. 

“Dean.,” Sam said breathing a sigh of relief. Except he stood still and silent. Sam looked at his brother in confusion. 

“Dean, we’re here to take you home. Why aren’t you moving?” Cas asked. Dean remained silent. They felt something was wrong with him. 

“Guys, that’s not Dean.,” Meg said, worry evident in her voice. They turned to her in confusion when a voice almost boomed. 

“She’s right. I’m not Dean. At least the one you know.,” he said stepping out into the light. When he was fully seen, he smirked as his eyes went black. 

“Hiya Sammy. Long time no see.,” Dean said, a smirk dancing on his lips. He extended his arm towards Abaddon as she handed him the blade. 

“Ah. Back with its rightful owner. You know, we could’ve avoided all the trouble of bringing you here, but it hit me. What would make the hunters just break, especially Sam? The gentle giant who drinks demon blood for the high. I pawned over that thought until I realized, who he idolizes. His idol, his role-model, his caretaker. Dean Winchester. The only reason that we didn’t storm Bobby’s house, was so that you can see for yourself the monster that your brother has become. To see how far he has fallen. And how evil he can be.,” Dean chortled. 

“No, no. You hear me. You’re not Dean. Dean would never let himself-,” Sam started.

“Never let himself what? Succumb to the mark. No see my eyes were opened. The power that I was given. You know they said that Cain committed suicide many years ago. But the mark wouldn’t let him rest. With the blade in hand, he became a demon. One of the most powerful, as powerful and the Princes of Hell. Now I killed Cain. Now let us see who’s the most powerful bitch here. If you can get me back to my senses, we leave with the blade in hand. If you don’t, I kill you. All of you. Deal?” Dean asks. Before they could answer, Sam was jumped. Dean pinned his brother to the ground repeatedly hitting him down. Benny tried to get him from behind but only managed to knock him off of Sam. Once Dean got back up, he went after Benny. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the wall. Meg attacked Dean from behind but she was too slow. Before she even made contact, Dean had raised his arm and grabbed her mid-air by the throat. 

“Ah, the little traitor. I think you’ll do well under Abaddon’s care.,” he said as he shoved her towards another demon who brought her to Abaddon. 

“A shame. You are a pretty one.,” she says. 

“Let’s go. We’ll leave him here, for now, to let him have his fun.,” Abaddon adds as she leaves with the others. 

“Oh no you’re not.,” Gabriel commands as he races after them. At that moment, Dean flung Gabriel against the wall without having to move an inch. 

“Not so fast hotshot. Let’s see if you archangels bleed.,” Dean says as he walks up. He lifts the blade to Gabriel’s face as he cut just deep enough to release blood and exposing grace.

“Gabriel!” Sam shouted. He rushed towards his brother slamming into him with a full-body hit. It knocked away his focus and Gabriel dropped to the ground. Sam had him pinned as his form was bigger than his brothers. 

“Come on Dean. Wake up.,” Sam pleaded. Dean just looked up at his brother. He almost looked like he was back to normal. Then he smirked. 

“Not today Sammy.,” he replied. He used the blade to slice Sam’s arm. It was a nasty gash, one that was likely to need stitches after. He lost focus as the pain was seeping through his arm. Dean pushed him off and switched their positions. 

“Sasquatch!” Gabriel exclaimed. Dean barely glanced at him as he shut the archangel up. 

“Hush hush. Stay quiet and he might live.,” Dean cooed at him. Gabriel glared at and looked towards Sam. Sam was shaking his head as he knew Gabriel would back down. 

“Don’t.,” Sam grunted. Gabriel bit his lip. 

“Sorry, Sam. Not with your life on the line.,” Gabriel replied regretfully. Dean beamed at him. 

“Atta boy. Now, who’s next?” Dean asked. Everyone was still. Everything was still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and Comment on how to improve the story.


	8. Help, please. Help me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight with Dean continues. Inside his head, Dean feels like the weight that he was trying to hold back suddenly flooded. His senses feel like they're on fire and his mind doesn't feel like his own.

_ Why am I wet? Water?  _ Dean slowly opened his eyes. He was in the water. He gasped but it only sucked water into his lungs. He clasped his throat as he was struggling to breathe right. He scrambled his limbs in an attempt to try and breach the surface. He kept swimming upwards but every time he got close, it seemed to be farther away. He kept going until he felt his limbs got heavy. He tried to shut out the pain but darkness was starting to cloud the edges of his eyes.  _ Not like this. I can’t die like this. I can’t leave them alone. Sammy! Cas! Gabe! Charlie! Someone! Help me!  _ He thought as he began to sink.  _ I’m gonna drown. No one’s coming. No one cared.  _ He thought, before losing consciousness, sinking into the unknown depths. 

\---

“Dean.,” Cas warned. He had Sam pinned down with the blade at his throat.

“Sasquatch.,” Gabriel whispered. Sam smiled and nodded at him.

“It’s ok Gabe. I’m fine. It’s Dean.,” he replied. Dean chuckled above him. 

“You’re sure that it’s fine, Sammy? Cause I’m the one with the knife at your throat.,” Dean cooed. 

“Don’t call me that.,” Sam growled. 

“Or what? You’ll save your brother like how you’ve saved everyone else? Take a good look, Sam. All these people before you were saved by your brother while you sat back and watched. The way I see it, you’re useless.,” 

“You don’t get to say that to me. Not you.,” Sam pleaded. He was right. He watched as his brother bore the mark and never once complained. How they ignored the blatant lies he was telling them. He was able to convince himself that he was fine. That they were fine. How could he do that?

“But I did. You know all of you.,” Dean said looking around. 

“Have all been a pain in this guy’s arse. He’s had to take care of all of you. But did he complain? No. Because it was his/my responsibility. The first time, I had to run with Sammy in my arms while my mother burned on the ceiling. Then I have to again pull him out while it was his girlfriend. Cassie just wants to try and learn how human, but can’t. Jo, Ellen. A little sister and surrogate mother. Bobby who actually taught me to play catch. But even he turned his back on me. I saved Benny from Purgatory, Gabriel always just wanted to play. You’ve all let me down, but have I ever let you down? No. Because it was always my responsibility to take care of you.,” he exclaimed. 

“But no more. I’m done. Once you’re dead, Hell’s mine.,” he added with a smile. 

"Exorcizamus te…,” Dean looked at Sam. 

“omnis immundus spiritus...,”

“Stop that.,” 

“omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii...,”

“Enough!” Dean exclaimed. He covered his ears as he fell onto his side. 

“omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica...,” Sam continued sitting upwards. Dean screamed in agony as the words started to echo in his head.

“ergo draco maledicte, ut ecclesiam tuam secura, tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!" he exclaimed. Dean covered his ears as the words kept ringing and ringing. He felt his palms go damp. As he looked at them, they were covered in blood. He exclaimed as he felt his insides burn. Sam watched as his brother seemed to be fighting with his own body. The way it seemed, it was like his body was trying to burn out his own soul from the inside out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and comment on how to improve the story.


	9. My mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's in limbo. The demon has to keep his humanity happy.

Dean sprang up from his bed. He gasped in multiple breathes.  _ Calm down. Calm down.  _ He told himself. Once he got his bearings, he looked around.  _ I thought I was gonna die. What happened to the water? Where am I?  _ He thought. 

“Honey, are you alright?” a voice said. Dean looked towards the doorway to find a blonde woman pushing open the door. His eyes widened in shock. 

“Dean honey. I heard you gasping for air.,” she said as she walked towards the bed. Dean looked up at her. She cocked her head to the side.

“What’s the matter? Is something on my face?” she asked. Dean shook his head. 

“No. Everything’s great, Mom.,” he said. 

\---

“Are you sure that this is such a good idea? Maybe he’s gone.,” Benny questioned as they tied him up. 

“It’s Dean. This may not be our Dean, but if we can save him, don’t you think it’s worth the risk? I mean he was right. We all just sat back and watched as he sunk deeper and deeper into an unrepairable pain. If we can snap him out of this, maybe we can redo this.,” Sam replied. 

“Sam…,” Gabe started. Sam snapped his head up to look at him.  _ He never calls me Sam.  _ He thought. 

“A word outside.,” Gabe beckoned. Sam nodded as he followed the archangel. Cas leaned against one of the room’s walls. 

“So how long have you and Dean been…,” Benny said as he motioned a sexual reference. Cas cocked his head to the side as he looked at him in utter confusion. 

“I’m sorry? I don’t believe I follow.,” he responded. Benny groaned at having to explain. 

“How long have you and Dean been a thing. Like together.,” he states quickly. It takes Cas a minute to understand. Once he does, his eyes widen in surprise. 

“I believe you are mistaken. Dean and I are just friends.,” he replies calmly. Benny scoffs and shakes his head. 

“Don’t play coy. I saw how you reacted when he was released. Not many would have noticed but I felt your heart rate slow. It wasn’t much. But I knew you were relieved to know he was safe. And when it turned out he was a demon, you stayed in the shadows away from the fight. You didn’t want to fight him. The only thing I question is why. If you guys are just friends, why does it seem that if you hurt him even in the smallest most unimportant way, you’ll destroy yourself?” Benny asked. Cas shook his head. 

“I care about Dean. In that certain way, yes. But it’s more. He had given me a reason for being. Even when I disobeyed Heaven, I felt safer with him around. I felt needed in a way I didn’t think I was able to feel. He gave me that choice. But I’ve hurt him. As he has said, I am one of the ones who has let him down. I did things with the right intentions, as he would say, but it may not have been the best solution. When he stated that, I just couldn’t. I couldn’t bring myself to do something that he has made me and Sam promise to. I just can’t bring myself to fight him.,” he says. 

“And the promise?” Benny pushes. Cas inhales sharply.

“The promise of stopping him. If the mark became too much, we were to stop him. At any cost. Even if it came to the point we were to kill him, we were to do it. He didn’t want innocent blood spilled because of a mistake he made.,” Cas replied. 

\---

“What is it, Gabe?” Sam asks as they were out of earshot. 

“Sam, you know better than anyone how this may turn out. I just want to make sure with you that you’re ready.,” Gabe says. 

“Ready for what? We can save Dean.,” Sam reasons. 

“And if we can’t? If Dean is too far gone to be able to pull him out? Are you ready to fulfill the promise to him?” Gabe exclaims. Sam steps back. 

“How do you know about that?! Dean just asked Cas and I…,”

“Because he made me promise the same thing!” Gabe exclaimed. 

“What?” Sam gasped out. Gabe took a step towards him. 

“He made me promise the same thing to him, Sasquatch. He told me that if you or Cassie weren’t able to do it then I had to. If you couldn’t pull the trigger, which I know you can’t, I’ll do it. I don’t care if you hate me for the rest of my days, but he’s in pain, Sunshine. He’s in so much pain and he just can’t take it anymore.,” Gabe pleads. 

“He’ll be fine.,” Sam states. 

“No, he won’t! Are you not getting it? After this, he’ll blame himself for anyone who got hurt. Anyone who dies is another stone on his back. Even after this, he’ll still have the mark. That “thing”, is making him crazy. All the evil and bastardly things it could make him do would be far worse for everyone.,” Gabe exclaimed. Sam huffed in annoyed agreeance. Gabe was right. The mark was eating Dean up, and will eventually spit him out again. 

“What I’m trying to say, is that if, and that’s a big if, we can’t save him. I want you to be ready for the inexplicable to happen. I won’t be able to hold it together if I lose you too, Sam.,” Gabe said as he patted Sam’s shoulder and re-entered the room. 

\---

“Are you sure you’re alright? You’ve been zoning out.,” Mary said. Dean looked up at her. 

“I’m fine, Mom. I promise.,” he replied happily. Mary smiled at her son as she sauntered to the kitchen. 

“Alright. But do clean up. Your brother is on his way.,” she called from the kitchen. 

“From where?” he asked in confusion. Mary chuckled. 

“His honeymoon, silly. His wedding was last week, don’t you remember?” she called. Dean thought hard.  _ Wedding? Who’s the bride?  _ He thought. He got up from the couch and went up to his room.  _ Same floor plan. Same everything. Is this a dream or reality? Either way, I like it better here. _ He thought. He looked at some of the photographs hanging on the walls. They were of Sam and him growing up. Almost like a normal life. Almost. He can’t remember any of the photos or even what happened in them. Then he came across his parent’s wedding photo. They were younger, but they were happy. They were together, unlike how he grew up. He held the photo in his hand gingerly. How he wished this was his life. He then heard a bang from the front door. 

“Hey mom, we’re home.,” a voice called. Dean knew that voice from anywhere. He raced down the stairs to see his brother. 

“Yo Sammy.,” he called from the third step. His brother looked at him and smiled up at him. 

“I told I don’t like to be called Sammy. It’s Sam. And I think you should respect me a little bit.,” he replied as they embraced each other. 

“Oh really? Why’s that?” Dean asked as he patted his brother’s shoulder. 

“Cause even though you’ve beaten me at everything, I beat you to the alter.,” Sam challenged. Dean laughed and rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah yeah, anyway, where’s the lucky lady?” Dean asked. Sam looked at him oddly. 

“Right, lady. Nice joke.,” Sam chuckled. Now it was Dean’s turn to be confused. As soon as he turned to see where Sam was looking towards, what he saw was the last thing he expected. Gabriel was helping their mom with pie. Gabriel. Gabriel the freaking archangel. Dean’s face was in utter shock. Sam was married to the trickster. He looked towards Sam then back at Gabriel. 

“Anyway, when are you going to ask Cas the big question?” Sam asked. Dean turned to him in shock. 

“Cas?” he asked. Sam nodded his head. 

“Yeah. You guys have been together longer than we have and yet you guys aren’t even engaged.,” Sam added. He has been dating Cas. Sam’s married to Gabriel. What kind of dream is this? 

“C’mon boys, dinner’s getting cold.,” Mary called. As she said that, Castiel walked through the door. 

“Geez, baby brother. How is it that once everything is all set and done, you get here?” Gabriel called. Cas laughed. Cas laughs now. 

“I call it impeccable timing. Something you should learn. Anyway, you know the college runs a little later tonight. The students were a bit of a hassle.,” Cas replied as he closed the door. He looked up to see the two of them standing in the hall. He smiled warmly. Cas can smile?

“Sam, how’s Gabriel?” Cas asks as he pecked Dean’s cheek. This is a thing they do? 

“You ask him. He’s like a teenager in their rebellious stage. But that’s one of the better reasons to love him.,” he replied. Dean scoffed. The way his brother is talking is so, deep. 

“Well, I’m sentimental. Unlike some people.,” Sam jested at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes in amusement.  _ At least here, everyone’s happy.  _ He thought. 

“You know that’s not really our thing. We may not do romantic things, but we more or less just enjoy our time together.,” Cas intervened. Dean felt his hand slightly reaching for Cas’s. They interlocked their pinkies as Sam pretended not to notice. 

“Yeah sure. You could’ve at least told me to bring some noise-canceling headphones.,” Sam joked as he walked away. Dean felt himself go pink.  _ He and Cas. Do that?  _ He thought. He felt Cas’s eyes on him. 

“Are you alright? I know you don’t like it when he notices us. And when it comes to…,” Cas started. 

“No, I just. I don’t know. It for some reason feels right, like some dream.,” Dean interrupted. Cas smiled. 

“Good. I hope that you don’t have to wake up soon.,” he replies as he kisses him. Dean felt stiff at first, but then it came like they’ve been doing it forever. He wants to do this forever. 

“Hey lovebirds, dinner.,” Gabriel called. Cas was the one to break it. 

“We’re coming.,” he replied. He looked towards Dean before pulling him into the dining room. 

\---

“So what’s the plan?” Benny asked. 

“Dean’s inside his own head, maybe we can coax him out.,” Gabe replied. 

“It seems to be our only card left. If we can get in, we can try and wake up our Dean and expel the demon.,” Cas added. 

“But the demon is Dean at the same time. The mark made the demon, right?” Benny said. Gabe nodded as they reviewed their options. 

“Sam and I can go in. Gabe, you and Benny will watch over us while we try and sort through Dean’s mind. If anyone tries to stop us, you have to prevent that from happening.,” Cas said as Sam entered the room. He walked over to where his brother is chained up and looked over at the angel. 

“We’ll get him back.,” Cas reassured. Sam nodded as he looked towards Gabe. 

“At any cost?” he asked. Gabe nodded. 

“Then lets go.,” he said quietly. Cas nodded as he pressed two fingers to Dean’s temple and pressed his hand into Sam’s shoulder as they entered Dean’s mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and comment on how to improve the story.


	10. Break out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cas enter Dean's mind to find Dean. What they don't expect is the family reunion.

“Dean, honey, pass the gravy would you?” Mary asked. Dean nodded as he grabbed the gravy boat and passed it to his mother. 

“So how was Cincinnati? I heard that there were a few festivals happening.,” Mary asked Sam. 

“It was good, it was part of the reason we waited. The festivities were how we met.,” Sam explained. Dean chuckled slightly. 

“What seems to be funny?” Sam asked. 

“No sorry, but I feel like Gabe would be a jester or something goofy considering it’s a festival.,” Dean chuckles. 

“Actually you’re not too far off, Squirrel. I was the one yelling out proclamations of the kingdom, like executions or “balls”. Sam was just browsing around when we bumped into each other.,” Gabe explained. 

“I don’t remember it that way.,” Sam questioned. Gabe looked at him curiously.

“I remember you running my way and yelling, and I quote,  _ “God save the queen, for I have stolen her chastity!”  _ And I being curious, followed you through an alleyway where you practically threw yourself on me and said, to pretend you were sick and to get you to a hospital.,” Sam added. Dean snorted, almost spitting out his drink. Mary hid her smile behind her hand as Cas looked almost ashamed to be related to him. But even he was chuckling. 

“Well, it’s good that you went back and relived fond memories.,” Mary commented. 

“Hear hear.,” Dean added. 

“I heard that it was a worse meeting for you two.,” Sam challenged. Dean looked at Cas, then looked down. 

“I don’t really remember, plus I think Cas has the better memory of us.,” Dean said. Mary hummed in response. They waited patiently. 

“Well, aren’t you gonna tell us?” Mary asked. 

“Oh, well. I was running into a coffee shop one morning, late for one of my classes and who happened to be serving me was Dean. When I tried to order he was stuck. Like staring straight at me stuck. It took Charlie and Jo shaking him out of it. And afterward, he tried to hand me the drink but his hands were shaking so much. Once I got the cup, I took one of the napkins and wrote my number on and gave it to him. Once I got out, I felt like a giddy teenager. Once I got to the classroom, he finally messaged me. We got to talking and I may have not noticed the students who piled in. So when the class did start they were staring at me very intently. The first question was who I was texting. The next comment was that it was a boyfriend and that is how I lost the respect of my whole class. They were not homophobic, just very interested in my dating life.,” Cas explained. Mary chuckled. Sam looked at him in utter disarray. 

“This guy? Nervous?” Sam asked pointing a finger at Dean. Cas nodded as Sam started to grin madly. Dean whacked his arm. 

“You were nervous. You are literally never nervous, not even when Lisa Braeden asked you to prom and you had the biggest crush on her throughout high school. Sure you were the quarterback and she was the star cheerleader but man.,” Sam said. Dean nodded. 

“What I do remember, was that he has the most piercing blue eyes. I never saw anything more, I don’t know. That and how he looked good in messy hair.,” Dean teased. Cas looked down slightly as he turned a light pink. 

\---

Sam opened his eyes to find himself in a black void. Cas was already standing and surveying their surroundings. 

“Hey Cas, what is this?” Sam asked. Cas looked at him then back towards the void. 

“This is like the central highway of Dean’s brain. It’s filled with his thoughts and memories. But also simple things that are a routine.,” Cas explained. 

“So what are we looking for?” Sam questioned. Cas shook his head. 

“I’m not entirely sure. I would believe that the mark would subdue Dean’s psyche so that he wouldn’t fight. But to find a place in here that he would be contempt in. Is almost impossible.,” Cas replied. Sam thought of the possibilities of where Dean could be. 

“If we’re looking for a place that he would be preoccupied in, try looking through past traumas. He would be preoccupied in fighting that he may not realize that he’s in his own mind.,” Sam says. Cas nodded. He extended his hand forward. Suddenly, the sounds of his memories started to flood through. Cries of anger, sorrow, and any negative emotion filled the void. It was very unsettling for Sam, he couldn’t imagine what Cas might be seeing.

“His memories. They’re so dark. Every mistake that has ever happened has always seemed to be weighing heavy but, I never expected this.,” Cas muttered. Sam nodded. Cas shook his head again. 

“There are too many to sort through. We’ll never find him in the time we have. But something’s troubling me.,” Cas said. 

“What?” Sam asks. 

“If the demon was to subdue Dean, then why trauma?” Cas replied. 

“You’re right. Dean lives off of trauma, he has it fuel him. It would make him fight even harder as each fight, he fights for his life. Never stopping, never slowing. But maybe that’s what they wanted us to think. They wanted us to think that Dean would be reliving a bad memory. To make him break. But what if it’s the exact opposite?” Sam added. 

“If you were to subdue him, it would be a memory that would keep him complacent. Something that makes him happy. Something that he has always wanted.,” Cas adds. He re-extends his hand, but instead of trauma, memories of happiness flood through. There aren’t many, but they’re filled with joy. As the sounds play out Sam sorts through each one through his own mind. 

“Piercing blue eyes…,” a voice whispered. 

“There!” he exclaimed. 

“The blue eyes one. I don’t remember anything about blue eyes.,” he says. Cas nods as they enter the memory. Sam and Cas walk through a door opening into the house. Sam shook his head.  _ It can’t be. _ He thought. 

“What’s wrong?” Cas asks. Sam shakes his head. 

“This is our house. Our house before the fire. When our mother…,” Sam starts. 

“Who’s at the door?” a voice calls out. Sam was about to respond when a woman came into the hall. 

“Mom.,” Sam breathed out. A moment later Dean joined his mother. 

“Sam?” Dean croaked. 

“Dean, what’s going on?” another voice said. Another Sam appeared. Along with Gabe. 

“Gabriel? I thought you were protecting our bodies?” Cas asks. 

“Bodies? Are you high? I think you got the wrong house.,” Gabe replies. 

“Why’re two Sams? Who’s the real one? Why are there two Cas’s?” Dean asks. 

“Two of who?” Second Cas says as he appears in the hall as well. 

“Son of a bitch.,” Dean growls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and comment on how to improve the story.


	11. Who's who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is trying to understand what's happening. Why are there two Cas's and Sam's?

“C’mon c’mon, what’s taking them so long?” Gabe said as he paced. Benny was leaning against a wall, smoking an old cigar. 

“Calm down. I’m sure they’re fine.,” the vampire replied. Gabe rolled his eyes. 

“If they’re fine, why are they not back? Knowing those two, they’re probably in trouble.,” Gabe muttered. Benny blew out a smoke circle and hummed in contentment. Gabe swatted at the smoke. 

“Do you have to smoke?” he asked. 

“Do you have to be such a worry wuss?” Benny challenged as he blew smoke in the archangel’s face. 

“With good reason. It’s the Winchesters we’re talking about. They’re always causing some sort of trouble. I just want them to come back in one piece.,” Gabe replied. Benny hummed. 

“No, you just want Sam to come back. You care about that boy. Very much. Cas explained the promise Dean had them make. But, I feel like you already knew about that.,” Benny said. Gabe looked away.

“I feel like you not only knew about that but also have something that you’re hiding. Because you made the same commitment. That’s why you’re so angry at Dean. It’s not that you don’t care. But that you care and you believe that if you hate him, it will make it easier to do what you have to do.,” he added. 

“He’s asking me to kill him. Dean Winchester is a man to respect. A man who didn’t do anything to get this kind of life. He had to take care of everything at a young age. But he never once complained. He felt angry that it was unfair but never held it against anyone. But I am holding this against him because he’s asking me to kill the most important person in Sasquatch’s life. Sasquatch loves him so much. He idolizes him because he believed that he had to become him. No one was looking out for his big brother, so he had to. He has to watch as he loses the only family he ever had in his life, die. If I’m the one to pull the trigger, he may get over it in a few years. But if Dean dies by Sam’s hand. He’ll never forgive himself. I care about him because he has sacrificed so much already for everyone he has cared about. And now he’s sacrificing his life? I know that Cassie and Sam can’t do it. So when I overheard them talking about it, I proposed to Dean that if they couldn’t that I’ll do it. For the first time, I saw that man feel relief. He was relieved that he was going to die and that people would be safe. He knew that they couldn’t do it. But he still asked them because he wanted them to be ready for when he does. He’s so tired. But who isn’t in this kind of life?” Gabe explained. Benny nodded. 

“Back in purgatory, when we were looking for Castiel. He never said much about him. He didn’t even specify a gender. So I always believed that Castiel was a female. Whenever he did say something, it was how idiotic he could be but also very sincere. And I could tell that he loved Castiel because the way he looked when describing him, was the way I looked when talking about the love of my life. When we did find Castiel, I was a bit surprised. But then it dawned on me that it didn’t matter how he looked. Because that boy loves that angel no matter what. He prayed to him, every night. And I could tell that he couldn’t sleep. Not until Castiel was found. And even then, he blamed himself for when he wasn’t able to bring him back with us. He’s a good man. But it’s not his turn to wave the white flag, just yet.,” Benny said as he patted Gabe’s shoulder. 

“I believe you’re right. We’ll just have to wait and see.,” Gabe replied. 

\---

“Dean, what’s going on?” Mary asked. Dean shook his head. 

“Dean, this isn’t real.,” Sam said. Dean covered his ears. 

“Dean, don’t believe them! They barged into our house!” the other Sam exclaimed. Dean shook his head. 

“What’re you talking about? This house burned down many years ago Dean. You were there. You carried me out.,” Sam said. 

“What’re you saying? This house never once caught fire.,” Mary reasoned. Dream Cas reached for Dean. He steadied him as Dean tried to sort this out. 

“This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening.,” he muttered to himself. Dream Cas grasped his arms as Dean tried to understand what’s happening. Real Cas looked dumbfounded.  _ What are a dream version of Gabriel and I doing here?  _ Cas thought. Dream Sam pulled out a gun. 

“Get out.,” he warned. Sam and Cas raised their hands in surrender. 

“Stop, before you do something you regret.,” Sam reasoned. He held the gun steadily. 

“I don’t know who you are, but you’re in our house. You’re the intruders. I’ll say it once more. Get out.,” he warned again. 

“We’re not leaving without Dean!” Sam exclaimed. 

“Dean’s home! He’s not going anywhere with you!” Dream Sam retorted. 

“He’s not and he will!” Cas intervened stepping towards his copycat and Dean. Gabe stood in between them. 

“I don’t think so.,” Gabe growled. 

“Get out of the way.,” Cas muttered. 

“You’re not laying a finger on my little brother.,” Gabe warned, grabbing Cas’s coat collar.

“What’s happening? Who are these people in my house?!” Mary exclaimed. Dean only tried to make himself shrink.  _ This isn’t real. This isn’t happening. You’re fine. You’re ok. Figure out what’s going on.  _ He told himself. Multiple heated arguments started happening at once. Cas started to threaten Gabe as the two Sam’s started spewing insults at one another. But there was another voice. A soothing one. 

“Dean. I don’t know what’s going on. But we’ll get through it. It will all work out, hopefully.,” Dream Cas said softly. Dean looked up at him. He looked hopeful. 

“Yeah. We will.,” he replied. Cas smiled at him. 

“But you’re not real. Cas has faith. Not a hope.,” Dean added. With that, a chuckle started. It was soft, but it became louder and louder by the second. The arguments have stopped as they looked to where the sound was emerging. Mary. She was shaking with laughter. 

“I thought I’d have more time before you figured it out, boys.,” she said coyly. With a snap of her fingers, the copies disappeared. The three men reached for their weapons before they realized they had none. 

“We’re within a person’s mind. We’re only figments of the real thing. Except me. I am very much real and very powerful here.,” she said with a smile. They backed away slowly as she ranted on. 

“The mark created me. I am a figment that helps a person do the horrible things the mark wishes. It makes the burden seem, easier. Once it turns someone into a demon, I come in and make sure the soul stays satisfied. Happy. Contempt. Whatever their heart desires. Dean, you were so happy to have your family. Among other things.,” she adds. 

“Yeah, among other things.,” he repeated.

“You can have that. You can be happy here. Just let me spin some strings and you’ll be happy forever. Just let me have the reins.,” she cooed. 

“Don’t do it. You know it’s fake. This isn’t real.,” Sam reasoned. Mary waved her hand and Sam flew against the wall. 

“Sammy.,” he whispered. 

“Shh. It’ll all be alright.,” she whispered as she cupped his face. 

“It’ll be alright.,” she repeated. Dean looked into her eyes. He wanted this.

“Dean!” Cas exclaimed. He looked at Cas. 

“You know this is fake. This isn’t real happiness. You’ll be trapped here. Forever.,” he says. Mary gripped her son’s face as she forced him to look at her. 

“Don’t listen to him. He’s just trying to stop you from getting the happiness you deserve.,” she said. 

“She’s lying Dean. You know it. Just come home.,” he says. Dean looks at him. 

“We need you. I need you.,” he says. With the blink of an eye. They were back. Sam and Cas ricocheted away from Dean’s body. Gabe tended to Sam as Benny helped Cas. 

“What happened in there?” Gabe asked. Sam shook his head. 

“He was happy.,” he muttered as tears filled his eyes. Gabe held onto Sam tightly. 

“He was happy and we took that away.,” he breathed. Benny looked at Cas expectantly. He only shook his head. A groan erupted from Dean’s body. They looked towards him. 

“Jesus Sam. When you’re going to free me from my own head, do it with fewer fireworks.,” Dean groaned. He shook his head. Sam jumped up and started on the chains. 

“Sorry, Dean. But go big or go home, right?” Sam joked. He helped Dean to his feet. 

“You definitely went big.,” Dean said as he clasped his brother on the shoulder. 

“Good to see you’re well enough to joke.,” Benny said warmly. Dean looked up. 

“Benny Lafitte. Good to see you’re still up and running.,” Dean replies as he extends his hand. Benny takes it warmly and smiles. 

“Please, brother. It’ll take more than a few good hunters to take me down.,” he joked. Dean smiled. Everything may be alright. 

\---

“Dean!” Cas exclaims as he grabs the collar of his jacket. Dean smiles wickedly, eyes going black. 

“Right here angel.,” he says as he winds up for another hit. Eye socket.

\---

“Time to go home.,” Dean says as he swings his arms around Sam and Cas’s shoulders. 

\---

“Wake up!” Cas shouts. Stomach. 

\---

Gabe chuckles as Benny smiles. They’re going home.

\---

Cas clutches the collar. 

“Wake up.,” he pleads. 

\---

Sam feels his blood run cold. Dean suddenly went limp on his side. He quickly re-adjusted their position so that he could take a good look at him. Dean lurched forwards and spit out blood. Cas reached out to grab him from the opposite side. 

\---

“I am awake. Cas I need you here by my side. We could rule this world.,” he chides. 

\---

“Dean.,” Cas breathes. Gabe kneels in front as Benny keeps his distance slightly. 

“Something ain’t right.,” Benny warns. 

\---

Cas shakes his head.

“No. Not like this. Please.,” he pleads.

\---

Suddenly, Gabe and Sam flew away. They slammed against a far wall and were knocked out. Benny stalked forward but was also flung away by an invisible force. He cried in agony as he was flung onto a shard of bricks. Blood was seeping through his clothes. 

\---

“Then you’re going to die here.,” Dean says blatantly. Cas tries one last trick. 

“Dean. Remember when I was unstable. We were retrieving the Impala.,” he says. Dean examines him. Charcoal eyes roaming his work. 

“You said that you needed me. That you and Sam would rather have me. What was the last part?” he asks. Dean bit his lip. Cas pushed forward. 

“What was the last part?” he pushes. Dean’s grip loosens. 

“You said…,” he started. 

“That we would have you. Cursed or not.,” Dean finishes. Cas nods slowly. 

“Cursed or not. Here I am.,” Cas says. Dean hugs him tightly. Black receding from his eyes as if they were never there in the first place.

“Cas! Cas! I’m so sorry.,” he gasped out. He gripped the trenchcoat tighter. Cas reciprocated the gesture, holding onto him tightly. Abaddon stayed hidden within the shadows.  _ Give them a minute. My time to bring them agony will come if I wait.  _ She sneered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and comment on how to improve the story.


	12. To those who wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a few confessions to make.

Gunshots were heard from outside. Cas sighed.  _ Seems like the battle isn’t over yet.  _ He thought. 

“Dean, we have to leave.,” he urged. Dean nodded. Cas helped Dean steady himself as he swayed slightly on his feet. They both flinched as the gunshots seemed to be getting closer. 

“It’s getting bad out there.,” Dean mused. Cas chuckled lightly. 

“Yes, it is.,” he replied quietly. Cas repositioned himself so that he was able to face the other man.

“Dean.,” he said. 

“Yeah Cas?” Dean replied. 

“Why was there a copy of Gabriel and me in your mind? Your mother and Sam I understand. But what are we doing there?” Cas asked. Dean bit his lip. He knew ice blue eyes were staring at him, waiting for an answer. 

“Gabriel was there as Sam’s “husband”.,” he chuckled. Cas chuckled as well. 

“I wouldn’t say I’m surprised.,” Cas said. Dean quirked an eyebrow in confusion. 

“I overheard Jo talking to Sam about kissing Gabriel.,” he stated. Dean’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Really? I thought he was gonna remain oblivious. But with that in mind, I’m gonna have to give him the older brother talk.,” Dean joked. Cas tilted his head to the side in confusion. 

“Older sibling joke. It’s nothing.,” Dean said. Cas nodded. 

“And me?” he pushed. Dean sighed. He pressed their foreheads together. They stood in a still silence. 

“It wasn’t you, it was us.,” Dean muttered. 

“Oh.,” Cas said as he realized what that meant. 

“Are you, were we…,” Cas started. 

“We’ll talk more when we get back.,” Dean interrupted. Cas nodded stiffly.  _ Now.  _ She thought. Dean stiffened. The air felt colder. 

“Dean?” Cas said worriedly. Before Dean could respond, Abaddon jumped from the shadows. Out of reflex, Dean pulled Cas out of the way and switched their positions. Abaddon got a clean slice into Dean’s stomach with the blade from behind. Dean’s grip on Cas tightened before it suddenly went weak. Dean released his grip as he started to fall forward. Abaddon pulled the blade out and Dean cupped the wound to prevent bleeding out. Cas tried to slow his fall, but his size was still slightly smaller than Dean’s. They fell to the ground roughly.

“Cas.,” he muttered as he coughed up blood. 

“How sweet. You finally admitted your feelings. How utterly disgusting.,” she said. Cas growled at her. 

“Now, now. He was always weak for you. But that’s his downfall.,” she added. Cas set down Dean’s body lightly. He stood up and squared against his opponent. Abaddon smiled. She lunged at him with the blade in hand. He dodged the initial attack with the blade and punched Abaddon in the gut. She stepped backward in surprise. She attacked him again blindly to only get hit again. She growled in frustration. Cas stepped forward, causing her to step back. He kept walking towards her as she backed away in fear. The only thing that prevented her from continuing was a wall. 

“Nowhere left to run.,” he said darkly. Abaddon tried to give him a snarky remark, but when she opened her mouth no words came out. Cas clasped his hand around her forehead, gripping tightly to her hair. His eyes lit up with a blue tint. Abaddon’s eyes shone as she screamed in agony. Once he let go, her eyes were completely burned out. Abaddon was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and leave comments on how to improve the story. (Also, sorry if the chapter was short. It's hard as my characters are going through so much. They might not be my characters but they're my boys. I can't stand hurting them so much.)


	13. Mission Accomplished?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's injured so a deal's done. But with Naomi?

“What the fuck?” a voice said. Cas whipped around to see startled Claire Novak in the doorway. Cas sighed. 

“Claire, what are you doing here?” he asked. 

“Sam called a little while ago. Saying that you guys found Dean and may need back-up. Problem was that there were demons everywhere. No was killed, just some wounds needing bandages. Nothing serious. When we gathered up at the front, there was a barrier. A magic one. So we weren’t able to get in but a few moments ago. But enough to see Abaddon’s lights flickering out.,” Claire said proudly. Cas pondered on her words. Something was bothering him. 

“Dean!” he exclaimed. He rushed to where he laid down Dean’s body.  _ Please be alive.  _ He pleaded. 

“Ca...s…,” he wheezed. Whew. Green eyes met blue. Claire was not far behind. 

“Shit, shit, shit.,” she muttered. She removed her jacket and pressed it onto the wound. Dean flinched. 

“I know it hurts, bad, but you better get better from this you dick.,” she accused. Dean smiled.

“Always pointing fingers. You never change.,” he said weakly. She hit the ground as tears sprouted from her eyes. 

“And I never will. But you better be here to see it. I’m not losing you too.,” she said. Dean nodded, but he coughed up more blood. 

“Stop moving. You’re making it worse.,” Cas said, trying to keep his voice steady. Claire looked at him expectantly. 

“You can heal him, right?” she asked. Cas nodded as he shifted his hand towards the wound. His hand-illuminated over it. A few moments later it went away, but Dean was still bleeding. He shook his head in discouragement. 

“I can’t. The First Blade may be more powerful than we realize. The wound won’t heal with my powers.,” he said regretfully. Claire grasped Dean’s hand. 

“Then, we’ll get him help. We’ll take him to the nearest hospital.,” she tried. 

“The nearest hospital is at least an hour away. He won’t make it.,” he replied. 

“Then we let him die!” she exclaimed. 

“I don’t know!” he yelled. Tears started to stream down his face. 

“I don’t know.,” he muttered. 

“Ca...s.,” Dean says weakly. Cas leans in. 

“It’s…..o...k.,” he drawls. Cas shakes his head. 

“It’s not ok. You’re dying and I can’t save you. I can’t go on without you here.,” he says. Dean smiles. 

“Ye...s….you….c..an...S..am’...s...he…..re...and...ev...er...yo...ne…..el...se…,” Dean rambles. 

“But you won’t be, old man.,” Claire jokes. Dean chuckles lightly. 

“N..ot….th..at…..old.,” he breathes. Claire smiles as the tears fall. 

“Maybe I can help.,” a voice says. Cas stands abruptly as Claire pulls out the Angel Sword. Naomi stands in the center of the room. 

“What are you doing here? You have no business being around any of us.,” Claire accuses. 

“Shush child. The adults are speaking.,” Naomi retorts. Claire’s about to lunge at her when Cas stops her. She looks at him furiously. 

“Why’re you stopping me? She outright used you, and for that, she should be….,” Claire started. 

“Because if she can save Dean, we should hear her out.,” Cas interrupted. 

“No way in hell would she actually-,” Claire growls. 

“But I would, child.,” Naomi interrupts. They look at her expectantly. 

“I will help the hair-less ape, but for a price.,” she continues. Claire shakes her head. 

“That price might be ludicrous, Cas. She might be lying.,” she mutters to him. 

“We’re out of options. We’ll just have to wait and see.,” he replies. 

“What’s the deal?” he asks. She smiles, amused. 

“I knew you’d see reason, Castiel. With Dean’s life at risk-,” she drawls. 

“I will end you if you don’t get to the point.,” he says angrily. She chuckles sarcastically. When she notices that he’s serious she sighs. 

“Fine. Here’s the deal. I save Dean and soon, I may or may not call in a favor. You must oblige to said favor no matter what.,” she says. Claire scoffs. 

“Favor? Like what, killing the Winchesters? Or their family maybe? You can’t possibly be considering this, Cas. She could use you as a puppet.,” Claire exclaims. 

“But what choice is there? We can’t save Dean otherwise.,” he replies. 

“I’ll do it.,” he says to Naomi. She hums in contempt. 

“But if I ever sense that you’re going to hurt anyone of my family, I will end you.,” he adds. She nods curtly. 

“Of course. But remember that if I save him, I can take the healing away just for him to die at a later date. Whatever the favor may be, you must comply or his life ends.,” she says. He nods. 

“Then let’s save Dean Winchester.,” Naomi muses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and leave comments on how to improve the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Like and leave comments on how to improve the story.


End file.
